Expedientes Secretos Z I Invasores de Otros Mundos
by Number6
Summary: ¡Helga y Lila pelean a muerte por Arnold! ¡Gerald le hace proposiciones a Phoebe y esta lo rechaza! ¡Olga y Sid revelan sus planes malignos! Por favor, dejen reviews. Gracias.
1. I Invasores de Otros Mundos

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo los derechos de Hey Arnold, estos pertenecen a Nick y a Craig Bartlett, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Nota del autor: Esta historia sucede justo al final de la serie, pero para entenderla plenamente, deben haberse visto los capítulos: "Helga en el psicoanalista", "Especial de Hallowen", "Hey Arnold la película", "Sid el cazavampiros", "El Jornal" y "Día de los Inocentes"

**I: Invasores de otros mundos.**

_Los hijos empiezan amando a sus padres. Cuando crecen, los juzgan. Y algunas veces, los perdonan. – Oscar Wilde._

Las horas pasaban lentas para los niños de cuarto grado del salón del maestro Simmons, porque era viernes y el fin de semana comenzaría oficialmente justo al sonar el timbre. Simmons explicaba a unos chicos desinteresados en que consistía el proyecto de Geografía para la siguiente semana, el cual sería repartido por equipos de dos y de tres personas.

De todo el salón, solo Phoebe prestaba atención a las palabras del maestro Simmons. Brainy pensaba en Helga, Helga pensaba en Arnold, y Arnold pensaba en sus padres. Curly pensaba en Rhonda y en planes para dominar el mundo. Rhonda pensaba en Harold y en lo apuesto que se vería si adelgazara unos kilos y se vistiera mejor. Harold pensaba en Patty Smith, en comida y en lo mismo que todos los demás niños: que el reloj no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido.

En tal ambiente de calma, ninguno de los niños hubiera podido concebir siquiera que el torpe vicio de la superstición mostraría su feo rostro en la siguiente semana, ni que fuerzas oscuras y fuera de su comprensión operarían cambios en ellos, ni que las criaturas de la noche se alzarían de su letargo para reclamar su lugar a la luz del día, llevando el terror y el sufrimiento a los corazones de varios de ellos.

Helga tomó su cuaderno rosa y se puso a escribir en él.

"_Oh Arnold, amado mío, ¿Qué harás ahora que ya sabes mi secreto? ¿Me dejarás languidecer en la duda mientras mi corazón se desangra lentamente…"_

El ruido del timbre indicó el fin de la clase e interrumpió la escritura de Helga. Todos los niños se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras Simmons se despedía de ellos. Helga cerró su libro rosa y también hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Oye Pheebs, hacemos juntas el proyecto de Geografía?

- Claro Helga, cuento en mi casa con una gran cantidad de material bibliográfico para esta asignatura en especial.

- Bien, ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa ahora, me prestas el libro y lo leo para mañana?

- Aceptando, nos reuniremos el sábado para terminar el proyecto encomendado.

- Bueno Pheebs, detén el autobús mientras termino…unas cosas pendientes.

- Deteniendo…

Phoebe sale del salón mientras Helga recoge sus libros, el de geografía (donde tiene su mini altar de Arnold) y su libro rosa. Se dirige rápidamente a la puerta, solo para tropezar con…

- ¡Arnold! … es decir, fíjate por donde caminas, estúpido camarón con pelos.

- Oh si, lo siento Helga, te ayudo con tus li…

- ¡No te emociones Arnoldo!, yo puedo con ellos.

- Lo que tú digas Helga – dice Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga no le contesta nada y se dirige muy rápido hacia la parada del autobús, mientras Arnold parte en la dirección contraria. Ninguno de los dos nota que el libro de geografía de Helga se ha quedado tirado en el suelo.

Alguien llega y ve el libro, lo toma del suelo y va hacia Arnold.

- Arnold, Arnold, ¿no es tuyo este libro?

- No, no lo es, yo tengo el mío.

- Entonces debe ser de Helga, voy a ver si la alcanzo.

El niño corre a la parada del autobús y ve a Brainy, quien se levanta todo golpeado.

- ¿Brainy, no has visto a Helga?

- Si – jadeo

- ¿Ya se fue en el autobús?

- Si – jadeo

- Bueno, no importa, voy a pasar por su casa mas tarde, a propósito, ¿Qué te paso?

- Algo – jadeo.

Dos horas después, Helga llegaba a su casa con el libro que le había prestado Phoebe para hacer el trabajo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Big Bob viendo en la televisión su último comercial de localizadores.

- Ya llegue. – dice a nadie en particular

- ¿Dónde estabas Olga? – pregunta Big Bob.

- Soy Helga Bob – dice Helga con voz cansada – fui a casa de Phoebe. Me prestó un libro para un trabajo de la escuela.- responde Helga con un tono más agresivo mientras entra a la cocina, donde Miriam esta durmiendo dejando un rastro de saliva en la mesa.

- Ah bueno, vino tu amiguito a verte.

- ¿Amiguito?, ¿Qué amiguito? – dice Helga sorprendida, porque aparte de Phoebe, nadie la visita.

- Mmmm, uno de tus amiguitos – Dice Bob distraídamente.

- ¿Y este amiguito no tenía nombre? – Dice Helga poniéndose justo entre el televisor y Bob.

- Eh, no le pregunté. Es uno de los chicos con los que juegas. – dice Bob, moviéndose en el sillón tratando de ver su comercial – el que se viste siempre con la misma ropa.

- Bob, por si no lo has notado, todos nos vestimos siempre igual. – dijo Helga dándose por vencida y dejando a Bob en paz frente a la tele.

- El tipo que siempre usa la misma gorra – dijo Bob aún con la mirada en su comercial.

- ¿Gorra? – dice Helga con los ojos encendidos de esperanza.

- Si, ese, dijo que iba a venir más tarde para verte… Big Bob se digna voltearse para ver a Helga, pero ya no hay nadie detrás de él. Sin más distracciones, le cambia a "La Rueda".

Mientras tanto, Helga ha recorrido todo el trayecto a la casa de Huéspedes Sunset Arms en la mitad del tiempo que se hace caminando. Antes de llegar ahí, se mira en el escaparate de Green's Meat y se arregla lo mejor posible, después camina hacia la puerta de la casa de Huéspedes y toca.

"_Oh Arnold mi amor, ¿para que habrás ido a mi casa? ¿Será que al fin te has dado cuenta de tu pasión por mí?" _

Abre la puerta el abuelo y a Helga la asustan la cantidad de mascotas que salen a la calle.

- Ah, pero si eres tú, ¿Buscas a Arnold?

"_No, busco a Santa Claus, ciruela pasa"_

- Si señor, ¿se encuentra en casa? – dice Helga con su voz más dulce.

- Claro, claro, por favor pasa, él esta en su cuarto…

Helga pasa rápidamente a un sonriente Phil y sube las escaleras hasta llegar al ático. Se detiene un momento para respirar tranquilamente y calmarse. Una vez que lo hace, toca la puerta.

"_Oh Arnold, Dios del amor, ¿será que esta es al fin, la hora en que me declararás tus sentimientos? Oh, al fin la verdad será revelada y terminará esta indigna comedia y podré demostrarte todo el amor y la dulzura que te mereces, amado mío"._

- ¿Helga? – exclama Arnold sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

- Claro zopenco, ¿quién más? ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Quién yo? – dijo Arnold confundido

- Arnold, ¿es Helga? - se oye la voz de Gerald adentro del cuarto.

- Si tú, bobo, ¿no me fuiste a buscar a mi casa hace rato? – pregunta Helga, escondiendo la desilusión detrás de su tono agresivo.

- No, yo no fui. Espera, creo que Sid te estaba buscando. – responde Arnold

- Ah bueno, ¿Qué esta haciendo Gerald aquí? – pregunta Helga, quien sigue pretendiendo estar enojada frente a él.

- Estamos haciendo el trabajo escolar.

- ¿Y no sabes para qué me buscaba Sid?

- Creo que para devolverte un libro de geografía.

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó Helga muy asustada - ¿Mi libro?

- Si, creo que cuando chocamos al salir de clases no lo recogiste y…

- Bueno Arnoldo, ya me voy. – dijo Helga sin prestarle atención.

- Oye hermano, ¿Te dejó con la palabra en la boca? Esa Helga Pataki no tiene educación.

- No creo que sea eso Gerald – dijo Arnold – realmente parecía tener prisa.

Helga bajo los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos, se lanzó hacia la puerta, abrió, evitó ser derribada por todas las mascotas que entraron y de nuevo recorrió la distancia entre la casa de huéspedes en la mitad del tiempo, llevada ahora por otra de sus emociones primarias: el miedo.

"_¡Criminal! No puedo creer que yo sea tan descuidada, mi libro rosa, mi relicario y ahora mi mini altar de Arnold en el libro de Geografía, ¿en que estoy pensando? Ay, en lo que siempre pienso, en el cabeza de balón, ¿Cómo demonios me iba a acordar que los tontos de Sid y de Harold también usan gorras todo el tiempo? Mi mente solo piensa en Arnold"_

Helga llegó a su casa y esta vez no se detuvo a tomar aire, de inmediato toco a su puerta esperando quitarle a Sid el libro antes de que pudiera ver su contenido.

Big Bob tardó un poco en abrir, lo que le dio tiempo a Helga para reponerse.

- ¡Cielos niña! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que habías subido a tu cuarto y Sidney te esta esperando…

- Oh cielos papá si tu al menos le hubieras preguntado su nombre a… ¿Sidney? – preguntó Helga, levantando su uniceja en un gesto sorprendido.

- Bueno no importa, pasa Sidney te esta esperando en la sala de trofeos.

Bob cierra la puerta cuando Helga pasa y se dirige a la sala de trofeos de Olga. Helga esta muy sorprendida. Bob jamás se ha aprendido el nombre de ningún amigo suyo. Phoebe es "tu amiga de lentes" y Arnold es "Alfred, o Albert, o el huérfano". Bueno, Bob incluso tiene problemas con el nombre de Helga. Pero ahora resulta que si se sabe el nombre de uno de sus amigos.

- Oye Sydney, ya llego Helga. – dice Bob.

Hola Helga, he venido a entregarte tu libro de geografía, creo que se te cayo en la escuela. – dijo Sydney tomando un libro de una pila que hay en la mesa.

- Eh, gracias Sid. – dice Helga tomando el libro y viendo a Bob.

En ese momento Helga noto que era lo que estaba mal. Bob seguía ahí. La rueda de la fortuna se oía en el televisor de la habitación contigua, y Bob no estaba frente al televisor. Bob jamás se quedó con Helga cuando la visitaba Phoebe, pero ahora no solo no abandonó la habitación, sino que _parecía interesado_ en estar ahí.

- Bueno Sid, pues muchas gracias. – dijo Helga de una forma muy extraña, como una actriz en una obra de teatro a la que se le han olvidado las líneas por diez segundos.

De nada Helga.

Luego Sid se volteó hacia Gran Bob y preguntó

- ¿Entonces me estaba usted platicando Señor Pataki?

- Ah si – respondió Bob – bueno, entonces las luces se apagaron, y yo me quedé solo en medio del estacionamiento en Dakota del Sur. ¿Tú que opinas?

- Definitivamente fue un encuentro extraterrestre del segundo tipo Señor Pataki.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Cómo diferencian los tipos?

- Eh, disculpen, ¿de que hablan? – preguntó Helga con una sonrisa fingida.

- Tu papá me esta contando del encuentro extraterrestre que tuvo – dijo Sid con verdadero interés.

El encuentro extraterrestre de su papa era una historia que Helga conocía tan bien, que era capaz de mover los labios igual que Bob cada vez que la contaba, siempre igual. Para resumir, a Bob le pasó algo que jamás entendió y le gustó llamarlo un encuentro extraterrestre.

- ¿Qué, en serio? – dijo Helga, con su tono sarcástico de siempre

- Si, le explicaba a tu papá que su experiencia concuerda con varios casos reportados.

- Bueno, pues que bien. – dijo Helga, sin saber que decir realmente.

- Como te decia Sydney, después de eso, me encontré muy desorientado. No sabia que hacer…

Lo que siguió fue una completa descripción del incidente de Bob en Dakota del Norte, el cual Helga ya conocía en su totalidad. El incidente fue discutido una y otra vez por Bob y Sid, al grado de que Helga subió a su habitación sin pedir permiso a nadie. De hecho, nadie la extrañó.

Helga estaba acostada en su cama, escuchando las voces de su padre y de Sid que llegaban hasta ella. Incluso podía escuchar la risa de Sid y de Bob. Al principio quiso aparentar indiferencia. Empezó a leer varias revistas y trató de pensar en Arnold, pero no pudo hacerlo. De pronto notó que las voces callaron inesperadamente. Se acerco a la puerta con la esperanza de que Sid hubiera salido.

Helga apoyó la oreja contra su puerta para escuchar mejor. Escucho unos pasos que subían la escalera, que llegaban a su cuarto. Luego recibió un ligero golpe: Era Bob quien tocaba a la puerta.

- Niña, ¿Estas ahí?

- Si, ¿Qué quieres Bob? – respondió Helga de muy mal humor abriendo la puerta.

- Helga, ¿podrías prestarnos tu computadora un momento? Me gustaría mostrarle a tu papa un sitio en Internet.

"_Criminal, ¡que ganas de perder el tiempo!"_

- Claro, aquí esta.

- Gracias, - Sid borró de la computadora el login _Helgoth_ y lo cambio al suyo, _Atraparranas_, - como le decía Señor Pataki, este chico llamado Dib tiene un sitio donde ha registrado varios casos extraterrestres. El y yo formamos parte de una organización secreta llamada "los ojos hinchados"…

Helga bajó las escaleras y no pudo escuchar más de la interesantísima conversación de Sid. De hecho, no sabía por que razón estaba muy aburrida. Y algo molesta, la verdad. Se enfiló a la cocina para ver a su madre, quien preparaba la cena en el microondas.

- Hola Helga – dijo Miriam con voz soñolienta.

- ¿Qué hay mamá? – respondió Helga.

Bob y Sid siguieron hablando arriba. Helga vio a su madre preparar la cena en silencio. Una media hora después, entraban Sid y Bob a la cocina, muy sonrientes.

- Me despido Helga, mi mamá ya debe estar preocupada.

Ah que bien Sid, nos veremos en la escuela – dijo Helga, aliviada al fin de que Sid se iba.

- Oye, ¿porque no te quedas a cenar? – dijo Bob.

Esto si fue una sorpresa tanto para Helga como para Miriam. Regularmente Bob no era la persona más hospitalaria. De hecho, solo invitaban a gente cuando Olga estaba presente.

Sid llamó por teléfono a su casa para avisar y se quedó a cenar con ellos. Aunque fue una de esas cenas que se descongelaban en el microondas, Sid parecía disfrutarla mucho, al igual que Bob. De hecho, ambos platicaron durante toda la cena, sobre el incidente de Dakota del Norte, el cual tanto Helga como Miriam podrían recitar de memoria y que hacía varios años dejó de despertar en ellas el más mínimo interés. Mientras Helga y Miriam tenían la expresión de quien desea que se lo trague la tierra, Bob y Sid terminaron de cenar muy animados.

- Les agradezco mucho su invitación.

- No hay problema Sid, cualquier amigo de mi hija es bien recibido aquí.

Helga enarcó su uniceja ante este comentario. Era la primera vez en su vida que oía a Bob expresarse así.

- Bueno, nos veremos en la escuela Helga – se despidió Sid.

- Hasta luego Sid – respondió Helga con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro.

Sid salió de la casa Pataki y se encaminó rápidamente a la suya propia. Helga lo observó caminar rápidamente hasta la esquina de su calle. De pronto Helga sintió algo familiar: ira, enojo, contra Sid. Aunque no podía, o tal vez no quería, precisar porque.

En ese momento, Helga sintió que debía hacer algo. Aún cuando no sabía que. De pronto vio uno de los libros en la mesa de la sala de trofeos. No era suyo, lo cual significaba que solo podía ser de Sid…

- Papá, Sid olvidó su libro, tal vez pueda alcanzarlo y dárselo.

- Bien Helga, pero apurate porque ya esta oscureciendo.

Helga salió corriendo tras Sid con los últimos rayos del sol. Era ya prácticamente de noche cerrada cuando lo alcanzó en medio del parque Tina, el cual Sid había tomado como un atajo a su casa. Helga llamó a Sid a gritos, hasta que este volteó y la espero en el sendero que atravesaba el parque.

- Sid, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Helga duramente

- Dime Helga – pregunto Sid con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿No abriste en mi libro de geografía?

- No, ¿metiste unos papeles y se te perdieron o algo?

- No, no te preocupes – respondió Helga aliviada. Luego endureció su expresión. - No quiero verte de nuevo cerca de mi casa.

- Eh, ¿pero porque? ¿Hice algo malo? – dijo Sid.

La pregunta era justa, y el hecho de que Helga no tuviera ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta la hizo sentirse aún más enojada.

"_No, no lo hiciste. Solo te atreviste a llevarte bien con mi papa, fenómeno narigón, ese fue tu primer error."_

- No existe un porque zopenco. Lo único que debes saber es que no quiero que vayas ahí. Y si lo haces, - le mostró el puño – responderás a la Vieja Betsy.

Helga tenía una mirada tan amenazadora que Sid retrocedió, saliéndose del sendero. Quiso el destino que justo ahí estuviera un animal descansando, al cual Sid pisó. El animal, como es lógico, volteó y mordió a Sid en la pierna. La tranquilidad del parque se interrumpió con un grito atronador, que espantó tanto a Helga como al pobre animal, que huyo asustado.

- Sid, ¿que te paso? – preguntó Helga espantada.

Sid no respondió inmediatamente, solo miro a su pierna, después a Helga, y luego hizo un gesto raro con sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Un animal me mordió, ¡ayyyyyy! – dijo Sid con un quejido aún más patético que los que acostumbraba, y salió disparado con rumbo a su casa, sin dejar de llorar.

Helga se le quedó mirando, y no pudo menos de pensar _"que perdedor tan grande"_. Después volteó al sendero, donde el animal avanzaba hacia unos arbustos en dirección a la casa de Helga. Helga decidió seguirlo para averiguar que había mordido a Sid.

Sid corrió sin dejar de gemir ni un solo instante, llegó a su casa, les contó a sus padres lo sucedido con gran lujo de detalles, la mayoría de ellos imaginarios, influenciados por el programa "Cuando los animales atacan". Sid lloro y gimoteó tanto, que lo llevaron al Centro Médico de Hillwood. Pero cuando el doctor Steiglitz le preguntó, no pudo identificar al animal que lo mordió.

Sid jamás lo supo, pero ese fue su segundo error. Y lo pagaría caro en los siguientes días.

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado. Planeó un poco de romance Helga – Arnold, aunque la relación principal sera Helga – Big Bob. Quisiera agradecer a Craig Bartlett, a Ipdar, Kagomeshashi, Sarahi hg, Ruripaki, CrazyArnold, Dark, Hookuy, Megawacky Max, Mr. Orange, Tronkan y toda la gente que Hey Arnold! me ha permitido conocer. Chicos, si cualquiera de ustedes lee esto, en cualquier lugar donde estén, quiero decirles: ¡Gracias! y ¡No se olviden dejar un review!_


	2. II Perdidos en el Espacio

El autor de esta historia no posee los derechos de Hey Arnold!, esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.

Primero que nada: tuve un error de edición al subir el capitulo 1, les pido lo lean de nuevo, porque ahora si se entiende uno de los chistes que intercalé. Y ahora: Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios:

**Suky - El otro yo:** Sid también es uno de mis favoritos. En cuanto a tus preguntas: Arnold sonrié ante el maltrato de Helga porque el sabe que Helga lo ama desde el incidente en la azotea de FTI, pero no quiere presionarla (por eso urge que hagan la pelicula de la selva). Ahora ya sabemos que ha mordido a Sid, pero no se convertirá en Fox Terrier. Sin embargo, su imaginación si que se va a desbocar. Espero actualizar pronto para que vean a que me refiero.

**Sarahi:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, es el primero que publico aqui.La parte que mencionas también me gusto mucho a mí, y el romance H/A llegará, pero en unos capítulos mas.

**Ipdar:** ¡Que bueno que te gusto! aunque a decir verdad, no será tanto de misterio como de humor. Harold no mordió a Sid, pero hubiera sido simpático que lo hiciera. En cuanto a un Bob simpático, me preguntó, ¿Bob no puede ser tan fanfarrón y prepotente todo el tiempo, no? ¿Que tal si los padres de Helga - o a lo mejor nuestros propios padres - tuvieran una vida propia, fueran otras personas que las que nosotros, sus hijos, conocemos? ¿No podría Bob ser simpático, dada la oportunidad? Espera a ver los siguientes capítulos.

**Mr Orange:** Gracias por tu revisión, significa mucho para mí, sobre todo porque encontraste la referencia a Dib. Desgraciadamente creo que Mulder, Scully y Zimm no se presentarán en este fic porque le darían un toque de realismo (Zimm es un irken). Deseo que las extrañas criaturas que aparezcan en este fic provengan de la ilimitada y paranoica imaginación de Sid,asi como los monstruos malignos en estas páginas procedan del reino de las tinieblas que es el corazón de Helga.

Pero habrá ciencia ficción, y monstruos míticos, e incluso un pequeño homenaje a "Proyecto Phi-B" y este fic se parece mucho a Big Sis, porque es la lucha de Helga por ocultar el amor que necesita de su padre, así como la lucha de Sid por librarse de la venganza de Helga.

Más sobre Sid abajo.

**Natty:** Estoy muy feliz de que hayas revisado mi fic y que te haya encantado. Me encanta HA! porque me permite conocer a gente con gustos parecidos a los mios. Me encantaría hacer algo tan bueno como proyecto Phi-B, pero no habrá hombres de negro porque le daría realismo a las amenazas en la mente de Sid.

Y ahora unas palabras sobre Sid. Es uno de los personajes máslogrados de HA! porque pónganse a pensar: Es un adulador sin remedio (Arnold salva a Sid), un cobarde paranoico (Sid y los gérmenes) un tipo que se aprovecha de los demás(El gran Gino, la Broma) un loco sediento de venganza (Sid se venga de Wartz) y un traidor capaz de apuñalarte por la espalda o clavarte una estaca de madera en el corazon (bolsa de dinero y Sid el cazavampiros).

Sid es adulador, cobarde, paranoico, abusivo, vengativo, traidor y muy tonto. ¿Porqué a todos nos cae tan simpático? se redimió en "Gan Gino", pero la verdad ya ha hecho muchas cosas sus muchos defectos y sus pocas virtudes,¿Podrá Sid resistir el ataque de Helga?

Si, ¡cómo no!

Bueno, este capítulo no habla mucho sobre la mente de Sid, pero espero que ayude a entender el corazón de Helga.

**CAPÍTULO II La Inmensidad del Espacio.**

En la oscuridad del parque Tina, Helga corrió tras del animal que había mordido a Sid. Solo podía distinguir una pequeña sombra alejándose en el parque, pero como se dirigía hacia el lado del parque por el que ella debería regresar, Helga decidió seguirla.

La sombra llegó hasta un grupo de chicos que estaban platicando. Tenían una apariencia extraña (nerds, pensó Helga) pero estaban vestidos con trajes caros. Helga llegó corriendo junto a ellos.

Los chicos interrumpieron su conversación y se le quedaron mirando extrañados, mientras Helga trataba de recuperar el aliento. Entre ellos, había un chico vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje marinero, pero de capitán. De lentes y con una expresión muy especial, una mezcla de desdén y superioridad que solo da el saberse mucho más rico que casi todos los demás. Helga reconoció a Rex, archienemigo de su amor, Arnold.

- Buenas noches señorita, ¿en que le podemos servir? – dijo el chico de lentes con un una voz con acento inglés.

- Oye, ¿ese perro es tuyo? - preguntó Helga cuando recuperó el aliento.

- Si se refiere a mi fox terrier Tati, si, él es mi mascota. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el cual se encuentra usted interesada en mi propiedad?

- Porque tu perro mordió a mi amigo – dijo Helga con un tono molesto.

- Ah, en ese caso, me presentare como es debido, mi nombre es Rex Smythe-Higgins III, de los Smythe-Higgins de…

- Si si si amigo, lo que seas, pero no estoy interesado en ti, sino en tu perro, ¿supongo que si lo has vacunado no?

- Por supuesto, mi perro esta debidamente vacunado, su amigo puede despreocuparse al respecto. Ahora si usted tuviera la atención de darme su nombre…

- No creo que te sirva, - dijo Helga con una sonrisa irónica - yo también pienso que Rex es un nombre horrible, pero el mío es de niña. ¡Adiós Zopenco! – dijo Helga, empujando a Rex a un lado para irse.

Helga estaba realmente fastidiada de la actitud de Rex, quien no solo no la había reconocido de cuando fueron a la Isla Elk, sino que la estaba tratando con el mismo desdén con que trataba a Arnold.

Todos los niños estaban sorprendidos. Regularmente, era Rex quien trataba mal a las personas y no al revés.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – dijo uno de sus esbirros.

- Si, gracias por tu preocupación. Esa chica realmente necesita una buena lección de modales. Madam Parvenu tendría un verdadero reto en ella.

Rex tomó a Tati, le puso una correa que llevaba y junto con sus amigos se dirigió a otra de las salidas del parque, mientras, Helga ya había llegado a su casa.

- ¿Alcanzaste a Sydney, Helga? – preguntó Bob cuando cruzó la puerta.

- No Bob, supongo que puedo dárselo en el colegio – dijo Helga, sin muchas ganas de decirle a Bob la escena del perro.

La verdad, Helga sentía pena por Sid, es decir, que tipo más tonto y llorón, el perro no le había hecho nada porque alcanzó a correr muy bien. Si lo hubiera lastimado, Sid hubiera cojeado o algo.

- Bien – Bob volteó a ver a Miriam, quien a duras penas podía mantenerse despierta en el sofá. – ¡Miriam!, te pedí que grabaras el comercial de localizadores y te equivocaste de canal, ahora, ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de que lo pasaron todo el tiempo? No es posible que nada funcione, ¿Qué pasa en esta casa?...

Helga subió a su habitación, fastidiada de una situación que en su casa se podía considerar normal. Se metió a su armario por media hora, salió de el, se puso su pijama y se acostó.

Esa noche Helga soñó que iba acompañando a Bob en su camioneta de materiales a través de Dakota del Sur.

- Olga, pon atención a lo que te digo, cada detalle es importante.

- Soy Helga Bob.

- Como sea, debes recordar que nunca puedes tener suficientes cinturones blancos.

- ¡Huy que importante es eso Bob!, pásame el relleno.

- Ahora ambos se encontraban cenando en la mesa.

- Espera un momento niña.

Bob tomó el tazón con el relleno y lo volteó en su plato. Con su cuchara empezó a darle forma como de montaña.

- Esto es importante, estoy seguro que es importante.

- Bob, ¿porque no me dejas aquí para que tu puedas seguir haciendo tus quehaceres?

Helga y Bob volvieron a la camioneta.

- Y cuando la luz se fue, me encontré en el estacionamiento, ¿puedes explicarme como llegué ahí Olga?

- Soy Helga Bob – dijo Helga realmente fastidiada, mirando el camino. – Escucha, si alguien pregunta, le diré que nos queremos mucho. Ahora solo déjame sola, no más intentos patéticos por aparentar que somos una familia y nos queremos, solo déjame en paz y aléjate, ¿Entendiste Bob…?

Pero cuando Helga volteó, el Gran Bob ya no estaba en el asiento. Una luz comenzaba a brillar alrededor de la camioneta. Helga comenzó a sentir que levitaba. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y saltó.

Helga se encontró con la ropa de invierno en medio del inclemente frío, más adelante, se veian unos edificios con luces. La camioneta había desaparecido.

De pronto, Helga escuchó una voz.

- Auxilio, auxilio, me han atrapado. – dijo la voz de Bob que parecía salir de todas partes.

- Papá, papá, ¿Dónde estas? – gritó Helga asustada.

- Me han atrapado, pide ayuda.

Helga se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Bajo oscuro cielo y las frías estrellas, su padre la llamaba desde algún lugar desconocido. Entonces hizo lo que siempre hacia en una emergencia:

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Los extraterrestres secuestraron a mi padre! – corrió en círculos espantada - ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Los extraterrestres nos van a matar!

Unos minutos después, Helga corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaban los edificios.

Helga llegó hasta un edificio que era una cafetería y un bar country. Ahí estaban muchos vaqueros platicando. Paso junto a un cartel que tenía una foto de Miriam sonriendo con un sombrero vaquero, el cual decía: "Hoy se presenta La Vaquerita Miriam". Helga rápidamente entró a la cafetería, donde una sola mesera atendía a varias mesas con mucha gente vestida de vaquero.

- Auxilio, ayúdenme, mi papa esta en peligro – gritó alarmada, pero coherentemente.

Todos los vaqueros la miraron preocupados. La mesera se adelantó y le preguntó.

- Calma cariño, lo ayudaremos, ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé, esta perdido, ¡por favor ayúdenme! – dijo Helga al borde de la histeria.

- Claro, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

- Pues no lo se, iba platicando conmigo en la carretera y de pronto desapareció junto con la camioneta en una luz brillante

Todos los vaqueros, que hasta entonces le habían prestado atención, de pronto dudaron.

- ¿Y era una luz blanca?

- Si, si señora.

- ¿Y su camioneta comenzó a flotar no? – dijo la mesera con un guiño.

- Si, si – a pesar de su desesperación, Helga comenzó a notar que todos sonreían – ¿oigan que les pasa?

- Un platillo volador se llevó a tu papá. – dijo la mesera con una sonrisa.

De pronto, todos los vaqueros rieron a carcajadas.

- No, no se rían, es verdad, es cierto, mi papa esta en problemas – dijo Helga desesperada – NO SE RIAN, ES VERDAD, CREÁNME, AYÚDENME, ¡MI PAPA ESTA EN PELIGRO! – dijo entre lágrimas.

- Si como no, vamos a mandar un cohete al espacio para buscarlo – dijo un vaquero de sombrero negro, sospechosamente parecido a Harvey, el cartero – pero, ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo le tomará a un cohete llegar al planeta donde tienen a tu padre? Podrían ser años. .

- Si, - dijo otro vaquero que se parecía mucho al señor Green – Y de todos modos es inútil buscarlo, porque hay millones de planetas y no sabes en cual podría estar. El espacio es inmenso y jamás lo encontrarías.

Todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Helga se quedó indignada de la crueldad de estas personas, que se negaban a creerle algo tan importante como que su papa hubiera desaparecido. No lo estaba inventando. Le hubiera gustado decirles una o dos cosas, pero recordó a su papá allá afuera y salió corriendo a buscarlo ella sola y sin ayuda.

Al pasar por la puerta, escuchó la voz de la camarera.

- No tiene caso niña, jamás podrás atravesar la inmensidad del espacio, jamás lo encontrarás.

Helga salió al frío y pidió ayuda.

- ¡Ayúdenme, por favor, alguien TIENE que ayudarme!

- ¿Qué pasa Helga?

- Arnold, ¿estás aquí?

- Si Helga, ¿dónde más querrías que esté?

- Ay no importa, Arnold ayúdame, ¡mi papá esta perdido y no lo puedo encontrar!

- Claro Helga, lo que necesitas es hablar con alguien que pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo. Desgraciadamente yo no puedo porque aún no tengo la suficiente experiencia para hacerlo, pero están los héroes.

- ¿Los héroes?

- Si, adultos que tienen suficiente experiencia para manejar esta situación que tú aún no puedes manejar y en los cuales confías. Se encuentran dentro de ese edificio.

- Gracias cabeza de balón – Helga se encaminó hacia un edificio que decía "Centro Médico Hillwood"

- Pero claro, - Helga vio una silueta de mujer a través de la ventana – Doctora Bliss, - gritó corriendo a través de la puerta - por favor ayúde…

- Hola Helga, ¿cómo va todo porrr tu casa ahorrrra? – dijo …

- ¡Inga! – dijo Helga temerosa, como si hubiera visto un fantasma - ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Sé que me odias por lo que hice y sé que estuvo mal, pero ahora tengo un gran problema, debo encontrar a alguien que me ayude

- Perrrro Helga, yo no te odio, puedo ayudarrrrte …

- No, ¡mi papá esta en problemas, necesito encontrar a un héroe! – gritó Helga subiendo las escaleras – ¡auxilio, necesito un héroe, alguien ayúdeme!

- Hombre Mooooooono a sus órdenes - hombre mono - señorita. – Dijo el Hombre Mono, balanceándose por las escaleras en una cuerda..

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡A un lado torpe demente! – dijo Helga enojada – tengo un problema de verdad.

- Pero yo puedo - hombre mono - ayudar…

- ¡Sí como no! Ah, aquí es, la oficina de la doctora – dijo Helga con una sonrisa cuando por fin logró llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta y encontró a…

- ¡Hola Hermanita Bebé! ¿Hay algún problema? – dijo Olga en la habitación

Helga no se digno contestar, simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue a la siguiente.

En la siguiente puerta, en vez de manija, la oficina tenía un botón con algo escrito. Sin prestarle atención a lo escrito, Helga tocó el botón.

Lo siguiente que Helga supo es que se hallaba en una red encarando a una chica muy hermosa con un entallado uniforme de piel azul. La chica tenía las manos en las caderas y era lo más parecido a una heroína que Helga jamás había visto. Por lo menos tenía la clásica pose.

- ¿Tú tocaste mi..?

- Si si si hermana como sea, - dijo Helga aliviada - ¿puedes ayudarme? Mi papá esta perdido.

- Claro, – dijo la chica presentándole una mesa con mucho equipo sofisticado - precisamente aquí tengo algo de equipo para una misión de rescate…

- ¿Qué, estas bromeando? Mi papáesta perdido, vamos a buscarlo AHORA.

- Hey, tiempo fuera – dijo la chica haciendo la señal de tiempo fuera de fútbol americano - Yo ayudo a los demás a cumplir sus misiones, no hago el trabajo de otros…

- ¡Criminal! ¿Qué, que clase de heroína eres? - gritó Helga exasperada, deseando descargar todo el rencor que sintió en la cafetería contra los vaqueros - ¿Todo lo haces por el glamour verdad? ¿Verte bien en tu traje, robar la atención de las cámaras y probar a todos lo lista que eres, no? ¿No te importa la gente ni un poco?

- Ah, creo entender cuál es el problema – dijo la chica con una sonrisa dura – creo que tu aún no estas capacitada para respetar a tus mayores o a tus semejantes. ¿Sabes? Si no respetas a nadie, no puedes tener un héroe.

- ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

- Me refiero al respeto. ¿Por qué crees que Arnold pudo salvar el vecindario?

- ¿Qué, escribes un maldito libro? No lo sé.

- Porque contaba con el apoyo de gente que lo respetaba y creía en él. – dijo la chica pacientemente - Nadie hizo las cosas por él, solo lo ayudamos porque lo respetábamos lo suficiente para saber que el podía hacerlas. Y como nosotros creímos en él, Arnold creyó en sí mismo. ¿no es así, Voz Ronca?

- ¿Quién, yo, ayudar a ese estúpido cabeza de balón?, ¡estás loca! Y hablando de ayudar ¿Me vas a ayudar a encontrar a mi papa o qué? No tengo todo el día.

- Lo haré si me das la respuesta correcta a esta pregunta Helga, ¿recuerdas cuál es mi nombre?

- Ehhhhh – Helga dudo por unos momentos - ¿Gatúbela?

La chica esbozo una sonrisa decepcionada y apretó un botón en su escritorio. Helga se encontró lanzada fuera de la red hacia el pasillo.

La respuesta correcta era "No, ¿podrías recordármelo?"

- ¿Qué? – dijo Helga tratando de ubicarse.

- La respuesta para Bridget – dijo la Doctora Bliss.

- ¡Doctora Bliss, al fin la encontré, por favor ayúdeme, salgamos a buscar a mi padre!

- Yo no puedo salir del edificio Helga, ni tampoco Bridget. Nosotras solo podemos ayudarte. Quienes si pueden hacerlo son el Hombre Mono e Inga, porque ellos…

- ¡Entonces deje de perder mi tiempo y déjeme ir a buscarlo! – dijo Helga dolida, segura que la doctora Bliss solo le daba excusas - ¡Ya perdí mucho tiempo con ustedes, perdedores!

Helga se encaminó a las escaleras para salir. Del mismo pasillo, se abrieron las puertas y salieron varias figuras, quienes miraron a la Doctora Bliss..

- ¡Helga, podemos ayudarte, pero necesitamos que confíes en nosotros…! - gritó la doctora Bliss desde el segundo piso.

- Oh váyanse al …– El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse no dejó oír la última palabra de Helga.

- Bueno, lo intentamos, pero ella no quiso – dijo la doctora Bliss. Vamos a otra parte donde nos necesiten.

En ese momento, Inga, Bridget, el Hombre Mono, la señorita Slovack, Trish Wittenberg, el señor Bailey, Olga y la Doctora Bliss levantaron una sola mano, y de pronto remontaron el vuelo.

"_Como unos idiotas superhéroes"_ – pensó Helga, espiando desde la ventana.

Sonó una cabina telefónica junto a Helga. Ella contestó.

- Onimayasu Helga, ¿Algún problema? – preguntó una alegre voz.

- Phoebe, no puedo perder tiempo hablando contigo, debo encontrar a Bob. – dijo Helga enojada antes de colgar estrepitosamente.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo Helga? – Helga reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.

- ¿Arnold? es decir, ¡estúpido cabeza de balón! Tu consejo no sirvió de nada, no hallé ningún héroe.

- Todos eran héroes Helga, solo que tu no quisiste reconocerlos. ¿Por qué alejas a las personas que te quieren ayudar como Phoebe?

- A que te refieres bobo – dijo Helga mientras oía una respiración ruidosa atrás de ella - ¡Yo no alejó a nadie! – exclamó enojada mientras golpeaba a Brainy sin mirarlo.

Arnold solo la miró cansado.

- Helga, si no puedes respetar a alguien lo suficiente para que sea tu héroe, tendrás que llamar a las figuras de autoridad – dijo Arnold entrecerrando los ojos.

- Estoy tan desesperada que cualquiera es bueno, ¿donde están? – dijo Helga

- En ese edificio, pero espera, están…

Helga no se quedó a escuchar a Arnold, entró como de rayo al Karaoke Klub, donde presenció una visión terrible: El Director Wartz, el Señor Simmons y Miriam haciendo un trío de Karaoke.

- Noooo, ¡voy a buscar sola a mi papá!- dijo Helga, ahora si en el colmo de la desesperación.

- Helga, confía en ellos – dijo Arnold.

- ¿Ese trío de payasos? Ni loca. – respondió Helga corriendo en la oscuridad.

- Helga, espera, que las figuras de autoridad hagan cosas que te avergüencen no es motivo para que tú no les pidas ayu… eh, ¿Abuela?

- Soy María, Reina del Disco…

- Galletita, ¡estás loca!

- ¡Abuelo!

Helga no se quedó a ver esta última escena, volvió corriendo al punto donde había visto por última vez a Bob y comenzó a gritar. Lo hizo por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, hasta que escucho la voz.

- Ayúdame, ellos me tienen – la voz de Bob parecía venir de todas partes y específicamente de ninguna.

- Papá, papá, ¿Dónde te tienen?

- Aquí, aquí, He estado pensando en los últimos años, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que todo resultaría mal? ¡Por favor dale otra oportunidad al gran Bob!

- ¿Pero dónde estas?

- Jamás te volveré a ver, jamás. – Helga escuchó a Bob gritar.

- ¡NO! TE ENCONTRARÉ, LO JURO, SIGUE GRITANDO, ¿DONDE ESTAS PAPA?

- ¡AYÚDAME OLGA!

- ¡SOY HELGAAAAAAAA! - le gritó Helga a la oscuridad.

Y en ese momento, Helga despertó. Estaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto. La pesadilla había sido muy real. Helga de pronto sintió mucho frío. Fue como apenas unos años antes, cuando despertaba y veía la cama mojada. Sin nadie en quien confiar sus pesadillas, excepto ese chico de cabeza extraña.

La habitación de sus padres estaba a tan solo un pasillo. Pero Helga sabía, mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, que ella no sería capaz de recorrerlo para pedirles a sus padres que la dejaran dormir con ella. Había sido solo una tonta pesadilla, ella ya tenía nueve años (aunque estaba segura que Bob y Miriam no recordarían su edad) y ella no era una miedosa que se acobardara tan fácilmente.

Helga se acurrucó en su cama, entre la oscuridad de la noche, para luego dormirse. Helga, la niña quien sería capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, excepto el miedo que tenía a tener confianza en los demás, sobre todo en sus padres, no quiso enfrentar la verdad que más le dolía. Tal vez Bob no había sido raptado por extraterrestres, pero al final daba lo mismo: Ya fuera que Bob se encontrara a miles de kilómetros en otro planeta, o a unos pocos pasos, en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, Helga no se sentía capaz de atravesar la inmensidad del espacio que se extendía entre ella y su padre.


	3. III Historias Asombrosas

El autor de esta historia no posee los derechos de Hey Arnold!, esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.

Deseo pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la segunda parte, espero la disfruten, pero antes, permítanme agradecer sus comentarios:

**Megawacky Max:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión!, tienes razón, voy a revisar las muletillas que uso con más cuidado. En el capítulo II mencioné que Zim no haría apariciones en el capítulo, pero el y otros personajes de Nickelodeon serán mencionados aquí.

**Sarahi:** Tu review es el más original de cuantos he leído  Tienes toda la razón al decir que Helga no respeta a nadie y por tanto, nadie puede ayudarla. Helga no confía en nadie, de hecho, creo que la mayoría de sus problemas tienen su origen en su falta de confianza hacia los que ama. No confiaba en la doctora Bliss hasta que le habló del secreto profesional. No confiaba en Lila y la obligó a guardar el secreto so pena de muerte dolorosa. No confía en su hermana, ni en sus padres, ni siquiera a Phoebe, su mejor amiga, le ha confesado que ama a Arnold (Phoebe lo dedujo sola). Y es obvio que, a pesar de amarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ella tampoco confía en Arnold. De hecho, solo hay _una_ persona en la que confía, cierto acosador de respiración ruidosa a quien jamás le ha hecho jurar guardar el secreto. Pero jamás lo reconocerá. ¿o si?

**Sucky EOY**.- ¡Cambiaste tu nick! Bueno, te agradezco mucho que notes que trato de incluir a cuanto personaje de la serie me es posible. Trate de incluir a todas las personas que de uno o de otro modo ayudaron a Helga en algo. También incluí a Rex III porque es el único personaje de quien sabemos que tiene un perro. Inga y Trish son dos de mis personajes favoritos, que trataron de ayudar a Helga en lo que pudieron (pero Helga no se dejó), el Hombre Mono es genial por si mismoo, e incluí a Bridget porque me encantan las agentes secretas con guaridas secretas. Los vaqueros del bar eran los vaqueros que Helga conoció cuando viajó con Miriam a ver a su abuela a Dakota del Sur.

Por otra parte, espero que se vea la diferencia entre Arnold y Helga, como los abuelos de Arnold tampoco son perfectos y la verdad, hacen pasar más vergüenzas a Arnold que Bob y Miriam juntos a Helga, pero aún así, Arnold confía en todo el mundo y Helga no. Después de todo, si a Miriam le gusta el karaoke, hay gente que también tiene gustos extraños (como leer ficción de caricaturas, ¿no? )

Y tienes razón, Bob ni secuestrado por extraterrestres recuerda el nombre de su "otra" hija.

**Hookuy**.- Hola FEDE y Nico, les agradezco mucho que revisen mi fic, después de leer el de Max, estarán de acuerdo que se pueden hacer cosas muy interesantes con Arnold y su gran catálogo de personajes, aunque este fic no trata tanto de ciencia ficción como de paranoia, por eso solo hago una mención a Dib y su organización.

Has tocado el punto principal de mi fic: la relación de Helga con su familia como fuente principal de sus traumas y su agresividad. Al final, lo único que desea Helga es sentirse amada por su familia, pero tal vez ha renunciado a ello y por lo mismo ama a Arnold con tanta pasión.

Tienes razón en cuanto a Phoebe y Sid. Ambos son personajes desaprovechados. Es curioso, pero después de 100 capitulos, todavía faltaban muchos personajes por aprovechar. Deberían hacer una serie de mínimo 200 o 300 para aprovecharlos bien, ¿no?

**Natty**.- ¡Gracias por tu opinión! La pesadilla de Helga me gustó escribirla, sobre todo porque Helga tiene las pesadillas más extrañas de todos los dibujos animados. La escena del trio de Karaoke se me hizo muy chistosa.

Lo más escalofriante de la familia de Helga es que es una familia de tantas. Realmente Bob no es malo, solo es un idiota obsesionado con la riqueza. Realmente Miriam no es mala, solo desea tener otra vida más interesante, y realmente Olga… eh, bueno, la verdad la única que tiene algo por que vivir en la familia Pataki es Helga.

**Mr. Orange.-** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!, me encanta que alguien haya reparado en el detalle del relleno, pensé que no podía faltar algo así en un sueño relacionado con extraterrestres. Me esforcé para incluir a muchos personajes de la serie (tiene muchísimos) y aunque no habrá Agente Scully, si habrá la participación de cierto personaje que tiene una enorme cantidad de detractores y un reducido número de leales fanáticos, a partir precisamente de este capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO III: Historias Asombrosas**

Cuando Helga despertó, la tristeza aún estaba ahí.

Claro que ella no dejo que eso la intimidara, ni que interrumpiera sus actividades cotidianas. La tristeza seguiría ahí ya fuera que se levantara o que siguiera acostada. Helga se levanto y se baño antes de bajar a desayunar.

Cuando estuvo vestida, volvió al closet para despedirse, no de alguien, sino de algo:

Oh Arnold – dijo Helga enfrente de su altar – mi pequeño Virgilio, tratando de guiarme entre los nueve círculos infernales de mi alma, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que toda esta agresividad que te muestro es un grito desesperado de una alma dolorida y perdida que clama por tu atención, que yo te necesito de verdad, porque todos los demás me han fallado?

Helga recordó que en este sueño Arnold ni siquiera apareció vestido de ángel, como cuando falsificó las calificaciones de Olga. Vencida por la desesperación, agachó la cabeza.

- Oh Arnold, es inútil, desespero en mi soledad, porque si tú no sabes quien soy yo en realidad, nadie más podría saber que es lo que pasa conmigo.

Mientras Helga bajaba a desayunar, no sospechaba que unos ojos vigilaban su casa, intentando penetrar todos sus secretos.

Era sábado y el Gran Bob debía llegar temprano a la tienda de localizadores, así que Helga no se sorprendió cuando escuchó la puerta al cerrarse sin ninguna despedida.

Bob salió por la puerta y desapareció al doblar una esquina, mientras un par de ojos lo observaban. Después, la atención de esos ojos volvió a la casa de los Pataki, dentro de la cual, en esos momentos, se desarrollaba una escena casi cotidiana.

- Miriam – dijo Helga - ¿dónde está la leche y el cereal?

- Ay Helga, - respondió Miriam – No lo vas a creer, es una historia muy graciosa, sucede que ayer debí dejar las bolsas arriba del auto…

- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Helga - no otra vez.

Helga escuchó la típica historia de cómo Miriam había perdido las bolsas de comestibles por enésima vez en su joven vida.

- ¿Entonces que vamos a desayunar? – pregunto agresivamente.

- ¿Qué tal si te preparo unos huevos?

- Esta bien. – respondió Helga de mala gana, entrando con Miriam en la cocina. Con otro tono continuó - Oye mamá, ¿no notaste a mi papa algo extraño ayer?

- ¿A que te refieres cariño? – respondió Miriam con aire ausente.

- A la forma en que estuvo tan amable con Sid.

- ¿Con quien?

- Mi amigo de la escuela mamá – respondió Helga cansadamente.

- Oh si, bueno Helga, eso no me extraño mucho, me recordó a tu padre hace unos años.

- ¿En serio?

- Si Helga, el invitaba antes a mucha gente a la casa, teníamos grandes fiestas…

- ¡Ay no es cierto! ¿Hablamos del mismo Bob?

- Bueno Helga, antes de que tu papa tuviera su propio negocio, tenía mucho tiempo libre, después de cargar las cajas de localizadores, llegaba a la casa y tenía muchas ganas de divertirse, y entonces…

El desayuno transcurrió rápidamente, mientras Helga escuchaba la extraña historia de Miriam, sobre un Bob que no era tacaño ni tonto, sino simpático y divertido.

Helga terminó y apiló su plato junto a los demás en el fregadero.

- Y es por eso Helga, que no me sorprendió ver que tu papá tratara tan bien a tu amiguito, ayer platicaron mucho.

- Si Miriam, de extraterrestres y todas esas cosas, ¿pusiste atención a algo?

- ¿De que querida?

- ¿Quiénes?

- Eh, no importa Miriam, voy a salir – dijo Helga, quien no estaba de humor en ese momento.

Helga tomó su manopla de béisbol y su máscara de catcher y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero justo antes de abrir pensó que no era correcto ser tan grosera con su mamá. La verdad era que Helga se sentía enojada por mucho más que un desayuno arruinado. – Jugaré un rato y después iré con Phoebe a terminar un proyecto de la escuela – dijo con una voz un poco más dulce.

- Esta bien Helga – dijo Miriam frente al televisor.

- Oye mamá, ¿Tú crees que sea verdad?

- No cariño, tu padre ya te explico que todos son actores.

- No mamá, - dijo Helga fastidiada - me refería a lo que le pasó a Bob en Dakota del Sur.

- Oh, eso, ¿que hay con eso?

- ¿Tú crees que sea verdad?

Hubo un silencio tan largo, que Helga creyó que Miriam se había dormido.

- Bueno Helga, es una historia muy asombrosa, ¿no lo crees?

- Si – dijo Helga, para luego agregar – Me voy a jugar.

- Bien cariño – dijo Miriam en forma indiferente. Helga cerró la puerta ruidosamente tras ella. Caminó hacia el campo Gerald, sin estar consciente de que un par de ojos secretamente la observaban. El espía la siguió a una corta distancia.

Mientras tanto, en la calle frente al campo Gerald, se hallaba reunida la mayoría del cuarto grado… para observar impotentes como los chicos de quinto jugaban un partido de fútbol americano contra la pandilla de Ludwig.

- ¡Caracoles! – dijo Stinky – no podemos hacer nada, otra vez nos ganaron.

- Podemos tratar de razonar con ellos – sugirió Arnold.

Se hizo un silencio BASTANTE incómodo, todos recordaron lo que paso la última vez que intentaron eso. Arnold se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que vamos a tener que jugar en la calle de nuevo – dijo Harold.

- Bien, pero que sea rápido Harold – dijo Rhonda mientras se cepillaba el cabello – recuerda que tienes que ayudarnos a Nadine y a mí a hacer el proyecto esta tarde.

- Ya te dije que lo haría Rhonda, además, no me gusta como lo dices, como si yo no quisiera hacerlo – dijo Harold, receloso de lo que podría pensar cierta otra persona de que el hiciera equipo con Rhonda…

- No te preocupes Harold, ya lo tenemos todo pensado, solo tienes que poner los músculos – dijo Rhonda, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

A decir verdad, Rhonda pensaba en esos momentos que los músculos del pobre Harold Bergman no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra el cerebro de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Ella podía apostar que Harold aun creía que el equipo de Geografía de Nadine, Rhonda y Harold había sido formado por pura casualidad.

- No puedo creer que ustedes hablen como si nada de juegos y de trabajos, mientras yo casi pierdo la vida ayer – dijo Sid enjugándose las lágrimas. Sid tenía un vendaje discreto en la pierna, pero se había esforzado en hacerlo notar a todos.

- Oh si Sid, cuéntanos otra vez de cuantos metros medía el animal que te mordió – dijo Stinky sin poder ocultar su escepticismo… al igual que todos los demás niños.

- Era enorme, una gran bola de pelos, negro como la misma noche, excepto por los dientes, tan grandes y blancos como teclas de piano, y por lo ojos, ojos rojos que se destacaban en las sombras como las llamas del mismo infierno…

Mientras Sid continuaba con su conmovedora descripción de cómo un animal desconocido casi le había arrancado la pierna, Arnold llamó aparte a Lila. La pelirroja y el rubio hablaban en voz baja.

- Lila, quiero disculparme por todos estos meses en los que te he presionado para que volviéramos a ser novios. – dijo Arnold sinceramente.

- Oh Arnold, no tienes de que disculparte, es solamente que tú me gustas, pero no me gustas me gustas…

- Lo sé – respondió Arnold con una sonrisa generosa

- Arnold, tengo… tengo algo que confesarte – dijo Lila bajando la vista.

- ¿Si Lila? – preguntó Arnold con interés.

- Me siento mal por salir contigo y dejarte que abrigaras esperanzas, pero de verdad tu amistad es un gran tesoro para mí y no quería perderte como amigo… - Lila seguía mirando con mucho interés el pavimento.

- Lila, no tienes porque disculparte, yo fui quien tercamente se puso en un plan muy feo, queriendo seguir con nuestra relación solo porque yo me sentía muy bien contigo, sin importarme realmente tus sentimientos… por favor perdóname el querer obligarte…

- ¿En serio Arnold? – Preguntó la pelirroja, con un deje de sospecha en su voz - ¿podría preguntarte porqué te encuentras tan pero tan seguro?

- Eh… bueno Lila, yo mismo no lo sé – dijo Arnold recordando su entrevista en la azotea de FTI y sonrojándose ligeramente – solo que me he dado cuenta que el amor, el verdadero amor, es… complicado – dijo sonriendo – a veces no tiene sentido, pero cuando alguien te ama de verdad, tú lo sabes, y entonces… bueno, - dudo Arnold – no se si esto tiene sentido, pero lo que si sé es que te puse en una muy mala posición. Es decir, no puedo exigirte que me ames solo porque yo creía amarte.

La última parte la dijo Arnold con total convicción.

- ¿Entonces, crees que has encontrado el verdadero amor? - la voz de Lila se oía extraña, como si la pelirroja ocultara algún sentimiento.

- Bueno, si, creo que sí. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que debería hacer, se que hay alguien, por fin, que me ama de verdad.

- ¡Estoy muy contenta por ti Arnold! – dijo Lila, aunque la alegría no se oía en su voz.

Cualquier otro niño hubiera pensado que Lila ocultaba decepción y rencor ante alguien que se la había pasado rogando por su atención y ahora le decía que había superado esa etapa, y se habría sentido superior a Lila. Pero Arnold no era como cualquier otro niño. Era alguien que siempre estaba listo a ver lo mejor en todas las personas.

- ¿Sucede algo Lila? – preguntó Arnold con verdadero interés.

- No Arnold. Solo pensaba en lo difícil que es saber que eres amado. Yo… yo no he tenido esa suerte…

Arnold recordó cómo se vio obligado a terminar con Lila, para descubrir después que si la quería. También recordó a su primo Arnie, quien estuvo con Lila un tiempo y luego la abandonó. Para ser una chica popular, Lila tenía mala suerte en sus relaciones.

- Lo siento Lila, yo jamás quise lastimarte…

- ¡Oh, estoy tan segura de que jamás quisiste hacerlo! – dijo Lila con su dulce entonación campirana, y ahora el tono de su voz si denotaba seguridad y alegría. – ¿y puedo saber quien es la persona afortunada que se fijo en ti?

En ese momento, Arnold se dio cuenta de que no podía revelar el nombre de Helga. Estaba seguro de que ella lo negaría si alguien se enteraba. Tuvo un momento de turbación.

- Bueno, mira no es que no te tenga confianza, pero es…

- ¿Un secreto? – Interrumpió Lila – comprendo.

Lila comprendía perfectamente. Porque la persona de quien sospechaba también la obligó a guardar el secreto.

Fue algo extraño, pero en ese momento, tanto Arnold como Lila tenían historias muy extrañas para contar, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Una historia sucedió en la azotea del edificio FTI, tratando de salvar el vecindario, la otra sucedió en la habitación de Lila, discutiendo sobre el papel de Julieta en una obra escolar. Ambas historias eran muy extrañas y terminaron en un secreto, porque ambas involucraban a cierta rubia enfundada en un vestido rosa, cuya conducta era casi siempre extraña y secreta. Sin embargo, la niña pelirroja comprendió más que el niño rubio.

Tal vez lo mas extraño de esta situación fue que Helga no tenía que preocuparse de que Lila y Arnold guardaran el secreto. De todos modos, si cualquiera de ellos contara su increíble historia, no habría nadie que les creyera.

- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad Arnold? – preguntó Lila tímidamente.

- Claro que si. Y gracias por comprenderme Lila – respondió Arnold de todo corazón.

- Oh Arnold, estoy tan contenta por ti – dijo Lila dulcemente, y se arrojó a los brazos de Arnold.

Arnold y Lila se abrazaron apretadamente, pero era el abrazo de dos amigos que se perdonan cualquier malentendido que haya pasado entre ellos, de dos personas que quieren seguir manteniendo su amistad no importa los obstáculos, uno de esos abrazos inocentes que solo puedes dar antes de cumplir 13 años. Pero justo en ese momento, (no cinco segundos antes ni cinco segundos después), en una de esas coincidencias que solo suceden en la aburrida realidad y en la mala ficción, Helga dobló la esquina y los vio.

"_Pero ¿como se atreve esa mosca muerta a meterse en mi territorio?, y, ¿cómo me hace esto el cabeza de balón?"_ - pensó, sintiéndose realmente lastimada – _"¿ambos saben de mis sentimientos, y aún así me hacen esto? Lo pagarán caro"_

- Bueno, bola de fracasados – gritó hacia todos los niños - ¿vamos a jugar o no?

- Helga, ¿Qué no ves que están ocupando el campo Gerald? – dijo Gerald con amargura.

- No sean bobos, iremos a jugar a calle de Arnold, todavía no recogen todo el cascajo que quedó del cuartel general de ese perdedor de Scheck, así que no los autos prefieren evitar esa calle– dijo Helga fastidiada.

- ¡Qué buena idea Helga! – dijo Arnold

- ¡Por supuesto que es buena camarón con pelos! Es mi idea. Iremos allá.

En el camino, Sid prosiguió con su historia, ante los cansados oídos de todos.

- Entonces luche contra el monstruo, le di una serie de golpes llevado por la desesperación, hasta que se soltó y huyo corriendo asustado – dijo Sid, ejemplificando con golpes en el aire.

_Asustado por tu grito, gallina llorona_ – pensó Helga.

- No digas que fue un monstruo Sid, tú eres un cobarde y de seguro exageras, acuérdate de que nada más porque viste una película ya creías que yo era un vampiro… - dijo Stinky.

- Si Sid, estoy seguro que todo es una exageración – dijo Harold.

- Un momento… - dijo Sid con una entonación que llamó la atención de todos.

- Ustedes me creen, _¿no es así?_ – dijo con un tono elevado.

Todos los niños lo miraron un segundo y después bajaron la mirada, excepto Helga.

- ¿No me creen? ¿VERDAD? ¿Creen que es la última historia de un loco paranoico? ¿VERDAD?

Solo Arnold se adelanto a decir algo:

- Bueno Sid, debes aceptar que tu historia es algo… increíble… y que no te arrancó la pierna, solo te mordió un animal, no es para tanto…

- _¡**NO ME CREEN!.**_ Ah, Pero ahora es diferente Arnold – dijo Sid ofendido – Helga también lo vio ¿verdad Helga?

- Si si, lo que digas. Bien – dijo Helga en cuanto llegaron, sin veraderas ganas de discutir con Sid – Serán el cabeza de balón, el cabello de borrego, Iggy, Brainy, Joey, Peapod, Curly y Lila contra Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene y yo. Robert será el umpire.

- Oye Helga, ¿por qué siempre decides tú? – comenzó a decir Iggy.

- Cualquier reclamación, con la vieja Betsy, ¡a jugar!

El juego transcurrió normalmente, con la salvedad de que Arnold y Lila tuvieron que batear bolas rápidas, porque como Helga era catcher, eran las únicas que pedía para ellos. También Arnold y Lila tuvieron que cuidarse de los batazos de Helga, que mandaba bolas que casi les arrancaron la cabeza. Cuando Helga conectaba un hit, se aseguraba de barrerse en las bases de Lila y Arnold de tal manera que les pegara con los pies. Pero Lila era muy fuerte a pesar de su apariencia frágil, como demostró cuando domó al caballo Buttercup, y Arnold tenía mucha práctica en librarse de la agresividad de Helga. Así que a ninguno de los dos les pasó nada.

En la última entrada, Sid estaba en tercera y le tocaba el turno a Helga. Si ellos anotaban esta carrera, su equipo ganaría.

Del otro lado de la calle, el Gran Bob pasaba con su auto, evitando la gran pila de cascajo que bloqueaba un carril. Cuando vio a su hija jugando, bajo del auto con una gran caja del restaurante del Señor Pollo. Obviamente ya casi era la hora de la comida y por lo visto, Miriam tampoco había preparado nada para el. Bob se quedó un momento a ver a su hija jugar. Al ver a todos los niños, se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre de ninguno, solo el de Alfred. Luego vio a Sidney y se dedicó a animarlo, ya que era el único de cuyo nombre estaba seguro.

Joey, que era el catcher del otro equipo, pidió a Peapod una bola rápida, mientras este vigilaba que Sid no se escapara a Home. Helga vio a su padre con el rabillo del ojo. Ahora si estaba segura de que Bob la notaría: iba a vencer a estos perdedores sin ningún problema.

Peapod vio a Sid correr y detenerse, dudó y luego lanzó la pelota hacia Helga. Joey vió que la bola rápida no era suficientemente rápida. Helga le dio un gran golpe y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la calle, tan emocionada estaba, que no escucho al Gran Bob gritar: ¡Robátela!

Helga se adelanto a las bases para hacer un recorrido triunfal cuando escuchó a Robert decir:

- ¡Carrera!

De pronto se volteó a mirar a todos, todos estaban junto a Sid, quien había llegado antes a home, recibiendo felicitaciones de todo su equipo. Incluso del Gran Bob, quien estaba contento de que hubiera ganado el partido el único niño cuyo nombre conocía.

- ¡Felicidades Sidney! Muy bien hecho.

- Gracias señor Pataki, su consejo funcionó.

Helga se quedó sin habla. Pero no duraría mucho.


	4. IV: Dimension Desconocida

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, disculpen el retraso para este capítulo, que por cierto es muy largo, pero primero los reviews:**

**Natty: **Gracias por tus constantes reviews, en efecto, a todos nos ha tocado pasar por esas situaciones, justo cuando quieres quedar bien, sale otro y toma el crédito. Aparte, esta Sid queriendo llamar la atención. Querer llamar la atención es uno de los temas centrales de este fic. El asunto del beisbol es un poquito complicado, pero espero que quede un poco más claro con una explicación de Phoebe.

**Sarahi:** En efecto, ya empezó el deseado romance H&A, solo que ahora quiero aclarar algunos puntos sobre que pasaría si el cabeza de balón supiera que Helga lo ama, entonces creo que trataría de arreglar las cosas con Lila, pero como Helga no se deja conocer, no se que más podría hacer, pero siendo Arnold, pues encontraría una forma de solucionar las cosas. Tienes razón, Bob no sabe el nombre de nadie y hace lo que cualquiera en su situación: hablar con los que si se sabe el nombre. Aunque es raro que olvide el nombre de Arnold, es más raro que olvide el nombre de su propia hija ¿no?

**Ipdar:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Es muy bonito cuando alguien da exactamente en el clavo de la historia que uno quiere contar. El tema del descuido de los padres creo que es universal. La escena del sueño me gusto mucho escribirla, y el Karaoke de Miriam, Wartz y Simmons fue algo que se me ocurrió que podrían compartir esas tres figuras de autoridad que encuentran muy difícil que alguien las respete. En cuanto a ese personajito que no te gusta que te nombren… la verdad yo creo que ella esta haciendo lo posible para ser una buena persona, no creo que haga nada para hacerle daño a alguien. Además Helga siempre llega cuando no debe.La frase que mencionas de "la inmensidad del espacio" fue mi frase favorita del capitulo III. Y por último, creo que si le decimos a Helga que tenga una conversación con su papa, nos miraría y diría¿Qué están locos?

Bueno, ahora si comienza este capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO IV: DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA.**

- Es tan injusto Phoebe. YO gané. YO anoté el home run. YO fui quien dio la victoria al equipo. ¿Y quien recibe el crédito? El zopenco de Sid. Yo ya había ganado el partido antes de que ese bobo llegara a la base. Pero no, el obtuvo toda la gloria y yo…

- Helga¿no me puedes ayudar con el trabajo? Yo he hecho casi todo… - preguntó Phoebe tímidamente.

¿Y que es lo bueno de Sid? Un maldito paranoico que se asusta de su propia sombra. No puedo creer que exista gente como ese payaso…

- Eh, Helga, ya llevas hablando de todo esto más de dos horas, pero aún no tengo idea de que es lo que te molesta del resultado del partido, es decir, ustedes ganaron…

- Ay Phoebe, te lo voy a explicar de nuevo, pero primero dime¿Qué es lo que sabes de béisbol?

- Bueno Helga, sé que el béisbol es un deporte que se practica con una bola dura y un bate entre dos equipos de nueve jugadores cada uno. Un partido de béisbol se divide en nueve periodos de juego, cada uno de los cuales se llama entrada. El equipo que anote más carreras a lo largo de las nueve entradas gana el partido. El juego comienza cuando un jugador, denominado pitcher (lanzador), lanza la bola hacia el bateador del equipo contrario, quien intenta batear (golpear con el bate) la bola hacia el interior del terreno de juego. Los jugadores anotan carreras bateando la bola y corriendo alrededor de una serie de bases, antes de que les elimine algún jugador de campo del equipo contrario.

Helga se queda completamente perpleja después de este minicurso de béisbol, ambas cejas forman semicírculos sobre sus ojos.

- Eh… si, bueno… Lo verdaderamente importante Phoebe, es que cuando el bateador saca la pelota del campo del juego, el bateador gana el juego, porque todos los corredores en las bases van a anotar. El corredor que se roba la última base también anota una carrera, pero yo saqué la pelota del campo (o sea de la calle) antes de que el tarugo de Sid se robara la base. Yo gané antes. Solo que nadie se dio cuenta por estarle prestando atención a ese zopenco. No ganan los corredores, sino el bateador. No gana un estúpido corredor de bases que llega a la base cuando el bateador ya ganó el juego. Y lo que yo digo es que…

Phoebe reflexionó unos momentos. Aún cuando Helga no era lo que se dice una alumna sobresaliente, era inteligente y lo suficientemente acomedida para no dejarle a Phoebe toda la tarea. Así que algo debería estar pasando para tener tan molesta a Helga, algo verdaderamente importante… Phoebe se armó de paciencia para que Helga le relatara, una vez más, todo lo que había sucedido desde el fatídico juego:

- Gracias señor Pataki, su consejo funcionó. Robarme la base ganó el partido

¿De que hablas Sydney, tu hiciste todo el trabajo¿verdad Olga?

Helga pensó:

"_YO gané Bob, YO, no este ridículo paranoico, y lo hubieras podido notar de haberme visto jugar a MI en vez de apoyar a este estúpido, pero claro, tu no me prestas atención. Nunca lo hiciste. Jamás podrás hacerlo."_

Pero solo dijo:

- Soy Helga, Bob.

- Si Helga, perdón¡me confundí por la emoción de la victoria!

- Estoy tan segura de que jugaste muy bien Sid, merecías ganar.– dijo una voz campirana que no hizo nada por mejorar el humor de Helga.

- Si, te felicito Sid – dijo Arnold.

- Gracias muchachos – respondió Sid, con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos comenzaron a separarse. Helga hubiera querido decirles a todos que ella fue la que ganó el partido, pero comprendió que no tenía caso. Su equipo había ganado de todas formas, el equipo perdedor lo tomaría como una burla, y Bob… tal vez ni le interesara…

Todos los niños se dirigieron a sus casas. Era más de mediodía y todo el ejercicio les había abierto el apetito. Esto era particularmente cierto en el mayor de todos.

- Voy a comer¡tengo hambre!

- Recuerda Harold, Nadine y yo te esperaremos en mi casa en dos horas para empezar con el proyecto. Procura llegar puntual.

- Ya te había dicho que si Rhonda- dijo Harold enojado - no es necesario que me molestes todo el día con eso.

- Y recuerda Harold, esta vez no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Shirley… - terminó Rhonda con voz dura, recordando el proyecto del huevo que hizo con Harold.

- Si, si, lo siento, lo siento – lloriqueó Harold.

Sid siguió platicando con el gran Bob, mirando significativamente el gran bote con la etiqueta del restaurante del Señor Pollo, por el que Sid sentía una singular atracción. Esto no escapó a la atención del gran Bob.

- Sydney¿no gustas comer con nosotros? – propuso Bob.

Sid iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión justo al ver el horrible gesto amenazador de Helga: ceño fruncido, dientes entrecerrados, mirada asesina. Recordó la noche pasada, en el parque, la advertencia de Helga justo antes de ser atacado por el monstruo.

"_No quiero verte de nuevo cerca de mi casa"_

- Muchas gracias señor Pataki, pero me esperan en casa.

- Será otra vez Sydney. Bueno Helga, vamos a casa¡tu mamá nos esta esperando!

Helga siguió al gran Bob en silencio y abordó el aparatoso auto con las placas "Big Bob", dirigiendo otra estremecedora mirada asesina a Sid como despedida. Pero como este se encaminaba a su casa, no se dio cuenta.

Sin embargo, ojos vigilantes de los movimientos de Helga lo notaron. Y esta vez, fueron más de un par de ojos.

La comida en la casa Pataki fue rápida, como la mayoría de las comidas lo eran. Bob y Helga devoraron el pollo, ante los tímidos intentos de comunicación de Miriam. De pronto, un mensaje en su localizador hizo que Bob partiera como una tromba hacia su emporio.

Helga se quedó sola con Miriam, quien trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos en la mesa. Helga consideró un momento platicarle lo de los bateadores y los corredores, pero lo desechó por completo. En la mesa del comedor de su casa, después de comer con Miriam y Bob, Helga se sintió como si estuviera en medio de un desierto desolado.

"_Me preguntó si alguien alguna vez se interesará en mí. Oh¡Arnold¡Cuanto te necesito¿Porqué tienes que estar tan obsesionado con Lilaaaaa?"_

Justo en el momento en el que Helga pensaba esto, el par de ojos que la habían espiado en la mañana vieron salir a Bob dando un portazo y metiéndose a su auto. Pareció dudar unos segundos, pero luego enfilo hacia la calle y dio vuelta a la izquierda. Los ojos voltearon a observar de nuevo la casa Pataki, intentando penetrar todos los secretos de la niña que pensaba que nadie se interesaba en ella.

Como Helga no podía hablar del béisbol, decidió preguntarle a Miriam sobre la extraña actitud de su padre.

- En serio Miriam¿no has notado algo raro en Bob?

¿Cómo que cariño?

- No lo sé, se esta comportando muy cariñoso últimamente con… mis compañeros… de la escuela.

- Oh cariño, el hacía esas cosas todo el tiempo cuando Olga tenía tu edad, conocía a todos los amigos de Olga y los llevaba a todos a los eventos deportivos...

¿Y porque el súbito interés ahora _en mis amigos_, eh?

- Oh bueno, supongo que quiere participar más de tu mundo Helga.

"_Mi mundo"_ – pensó Helga amargamente – _"Mi mundo esta siendo invadido"._

- Recuerdo muy bien cuando Olga tenía tu edad. Tu papá era conocido por ser muy amable con los amigos de Olga.

¡Ay no inventes¿En serio? – dijo una incrédula Helga.

- Si, en serio. Tu padre puede ser muy amigable con las personas cuando se lo propone.

¡Ajàal fin te atrapé amigo! – Gritó el gran Bob enojado a la persona frente a su casa – ¿creíste que ya me había ido al trabajo, verdad? Pero yo fui más listo y di la vuelta a la manzana. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que es lo que has estado haciendo. ¿Qué estas espiando¿Porqué estas aquí siempre¿Qué te propones?

- Algo – jadeo.

Bob levantó su uniceja. El chico con el hablaba parecía asustado, pero su respuesta era insolente. A lo mejor no podía hablar bien. Decidió dejar las cosas en claro.

- Ahora escucha jovencito, soy el dueño de esta casa y como tal, exijo saber que demonios haces aquí día tras día. Cada vez que salgo o llego a mi casa, puedo observarte escondido en algún lugar, así que más vale que me expliques que es lo que quieres en este momento.

Aún cuando el chico no respondió nada, solo respiró ruidosamente. Bob vio aparecer el sonrojo en su pálida cara. De pronto lo comprendió todo.

- A ti te gusta la niña¿no?

El chico estaba anonadado, jamás se hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

¿Qué? – jadeo.

- Que a ti te gusta mi hija Olga.

- Helga. - jadeo

- Ah si, Helga. ¿Es cierto no?

- Si – jadeo.

Solo fue una palabra, y de una sola sílaba, pero a Bob no le pasó desapercibida la total convicción con la que respondió el chico.

- Dime¿tú no eres el chico que ella siempre golpea?

¿Qué? – jadeo.

- El chico que ella golpea. – Respondió Bob con un deje de fastidio - Hace unos meses me llamaron del psicólogo diciéndome que Helga había golpeado muy duro a un chico. Luego dijeron que era una conducta recurrente. Así que¿eres tú?

- Si – jadeo.

- Bien amigo, siento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero a Helga le gusta otro chico. – dijo Bob intempestivamente, aunque con un tono un poco menos duro de lo que era habitual en él – lo supe porque se enojó mucho cuando se cayó en el lodo enfrente de él. Creo que es por eso que te golpea, para no tener que desengañarte.

- Lo sé – jadeo.

¿Ah, si- Bob sonó un poco sorprendido, pero se repuso enseguida y siguió con su tono molesto - Bien, entonces no se que diablos estas haciendo aquí, día tras día, si ya sabes que la chica no te quiere y también sabes porque. – Bob vio el rostro del chico, pálido, con lentes que cubrían unos ojos muy pequeños, cabello que terminaba en puntas, tan pálido como su piel, y sus dientes amarillos. En todas las demás veces que había visto a ese chico, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero ahora su rostro reflejaba tristeza – ¿No crees que seguir amando a alguien a quien ni le interesas es algo vergonzoso?

El chico tenía una expresión dolida en el rostro, pero de pronto pasó del azoro a la decisión. Se irguió derecho, apretó los puños, miró a Bob directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

- Amar no – jadeo - me avergüenza. – jadeo.

Bob frunció el ceño ante tamaña osadía, se inclinó hacia el chico pálido de respiración ruidosa y le puso una de sus enormes manos sobre su hombro. El chico no se acobardó.

- Eres insolente muchacho – dijo Bob con su voz gruñona de siempre. – Pero eres valiente – prosiguió suavizando su voz - Los Pataki apreciamos eso. Bueno, me voy. Solo piensa que no puedes espiar a las chicas para siempre. Se ve muy raro.

Bob se fue, dejando al chico muy sorprendido. Bob caminó unos pasos, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta de su auto, pero pareció detenerse unos segundos para pensar algo, después volteó la cabeza y preguntó:

- Oye¿Cuál es tu nom…?

Pero solamente vio la calle desierta.

"_Que chico tan extraño"_ pensó Bob, al tiempo que encendía el auto y se enfilaba hacia su emporio de localizadores, _"espero que la niña no atraiga muchos chicos de estos. Sin embargo, parecía estar enamorado de verdad. Pero¿Qué puede saber un niño de su edad del amor?"._

Justo en la esquina contraria, Brainy respiraba aún más ruidosamente que de costumbre. Él se reponía de haber corrido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Como cualquiera que hubiera observado a Helga obsesivamente durante seis años sabría, Helga no tenía una muy buena opinión de sus padres.

La forma en la que Helga se expresó de su madre el fin de semana antes del día de las madres conmovió de verdad a Brainy, quien había reconocido el dolor detrás de las palabras irónicas de Helga. No digamos la forma como Bob había tratado a Helga en la carrera del día de los padres. Y ahora resultaba que Bob se había portado _casi _amigable. Sobre todo, le había dado mucho en que pensar la parte de que a _los Pataki_ les gustaba la valentía. Sin embargo, Brainy había decidido que lo mejor era una retirada estratégica. Además, el también comenzaba a sentir hambre. Tomó el camino a su casa para ir a comer, todavía tenía que ir al apartamento de Iggy para hacer el trabajo de geografía.

De todos los niños de su escuela, Brainy era el de mente más abierta, resultado de haber visto el tren fantasma a los 9 años y de haber descubierto el milagro que era Helga Pataki a los 3 años. Reflexionó que Helga no se parecía mucho a su madre, con su aire ausente. Helga se parecía mucho más a su padre, fanfarrón y agresivo.

- Igual que Helga. – jadeo.

Brainy considero si en verdad el padre y la hija serían iguales, si bajo la superficie de un fanfarrón agresivo se escondía algo verdaderamente hermoso en Bob.

¿Qué estas demente¡Criminal! Eso no puede ser posible

- Te lo juro Helga, tu padre se portaba así, invitábamos a mucha gente y el sabía el nombre de todos los amigos de Olga. – dijo Miriam mientras se preparaba un licuado energético. Helga le había hablado groseramente, pero Miriam ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – A Helga le hubiera gustado preguntar "¿Y que demonios le pasó?" pero ella creía saber la respuesta: _"Naciste tu Helga"._

- Voy a hacer el trabajo de geografía con Phoebe mamá.

- Muy bien hija.

Helga tomó el libro que Phoebe le había prestado la noche anterior (al cual le había dedicado unos minutos de estudio) y se dirigió a la casa de Phoebe a hacer la tarea de Geografía, o al menos esa fue su intención. Lo único que había hecho era hablar de béisbol y dejar que Phoebe hiciera todo el trabajo.

Phoebe escuchó toda la narración de Helga y obtuvo dos cosas en claro: Sid había hecho algo más que ganar el partido, y Arnold y Lila habían hecho enojar a Helga.

- Bueno Helga, nadie notó que tu participación en el partido fue decisiva para ganar, pero no creo que eso solo sea el motivo para tu malhumor¿existe algo más?

"_No casi nada Phoebe. Mi papá le hace más caso a un hijo de vecino que a mí, mi amor verdadero se la pasa con una maldita mosca muerta presumida y ambos se burlan de mí a mis espaldas, tal vez pase sola el resto de mi vida, como hasta ahora. ¿Pero aparte de eso?"_

- Nada Phoebe – dijo Helga con mucha amargura. El tema de Arnold y Lila era muy doloroso de enfrentar ahora. Helga prefirió enfocarse en la extraña conducta del Gran Bob.

- Phoebe¿Tú crees en los extraterrestres¿Qué existan otros mundos?

- Eh, bueno no sé Helga, las evidencias de que disponemos ahora no soportan un análisis científico – dijo Phoebe nerviosamente – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada- Helga pensó en Bob, quien se las arreglaba siempre en cualquier ocasión para echar a perder su relación con ella, pero parecía ser muy amable con Sid ¿Crees que existan facetas desconocidas en las personas?

¿A que refieres Helga? – Phoebe pensó que la pregunta se podría aplicar a cualquiera. Incluso a ella misma.

¿Puede una persona que hayas conocido durante años ocultarte un lado de su personalidad solo a ti? – dijo Helga continuó pensando en el gran Bob y en su felicitación a Sid. Lo que realmente dolía, era que Bob se hubiera aprendido el nombre de ese renacuajo, mientras que el de su propia hija se le olvidaba una y otra vez.

- Todos los rasgos de una persona no pueden conocerse sino hasta después de varios años, y las personas siempre ofrecen sorpresas. No es que te las quieran ocultar, sino que simplemente todos tenemos diferentes dimensiones, las cuales no siempre mostramos – Phobe insistió – ¿es eso lo que te esta molestando?

¿Qué es esto, la Inquisición Española¿Qué deseas que te diga¡Solo estoy molesta con el tarugo de Sid por tomar el crédito! – explotó Helga mirando ferozmente a Phoebe.

Phoebe solo puso un gesto de tristeza, que de inmediato hizo sentir mal a Helga.

- Helga, voy por un libro abajo, permíteme – dijo Phoebe tristemente.

- De acuerdo Phoebe, mientras reviso el trabajo en tu computadora – dijo Helga.

Mientras Phoebe salía, Helga revisó lo que llevaban apuntado en la computadora portátil de Phoebe. Una vez que revisó el documento, notó que Phoebe tenía abiertos varios archivos bajo el directorio proyectos: ProyPavlovStinky, ProyGeraldHelga, ProyDioramasGAH y ProyMinderiano. Debían ser los proyectos que Phoebe había hecho a lo largo de su vida académica. Helga había estado con Phoebe en la mayoría de los proyectos (solamente Arnold tenía preferencia sobre Phoebe). Y ahora la había tratado mal.

De pronto, un recuerdo surgió en su alma, semejante a la luz de una linterna en la oscuridad, y volvió a escuchar claramente una parte de su sueño de la noche anterior, algo que le había dicho cierto ángel guardián con cabeza de balón:

_¿Por qué alejas a las personas que te quieren ayudar, como Phoebe?_

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la residencia Lloyd, Harold se esforzaba en crear una plataforma para un desfile de modas de diferentes países.

¡Esto esta muy pesado Rhonda!

- No te quejes tanto Harold – dijo Rhonda – agradece que te tocó con nosotras y que seguro vas a aprobar el año.

- Pero el próximo proyecto es de insectos¿Eh Rhonda? – dijo Nadine, bastante molesta.

- Por supuesto, pero ahora que Harold prepare la tarima para nuestro desfile de trajes típicos – respondió Rhonda.

Harold sudaba cargando los palos que armarían la tarima, mientras Rhonda disfrutaba viendo marcarse sus músculos. Harold tenía trece años y aunque para la religión judía, era oficialmente un hombre, Rhonda sabía que era un bravucón cobarde, pero aparte de ello, tenía algo que grandulones musculosos como Wolfgang, Ludwig y Torvald habían perdido hace tiempo: inocencia e integridad. Rhonda se preguntaba como se vería Harold sin tanta grasa, pero con los mismos músculos, cuando de pronto, al quitar una tabla, Harold vio a…

¡Sid¡me asustaste¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó Harold.

- Vine a mostrarte el monstruo que probablemente me atacó, es algo así como un Wendigo, mira este libro: "Guia oficial de los misteriosos misterios de lo misterioso", aquí tengo una descripción.

- Sid, deja de decir tonterías y permite que Harold continué con su trabajo – dijo una Rhonda exasperada.

- Pero esto es importante, puede ser el principio de una invasión de monstruos en el parque, o mínimo una epidemia de rabia. – Sid trató de darle un toque atractivo a los ojos de Rhonda, porque Nadine se mantenía al margen de todo el asunto, evidentemente fastidiada porque el proyecto no era de insectos, y Harold se encontraba muy ocupado armando la tarima. – A lo mejor salimos en la tele, en el programa "Cuando los animales muerden".

Rhonda levantó los ojos al cielo. Convencido de la inutilidad de apelar al deseo de atención de Rhonda, Sid volvió a la carga con Harold, quien estaba sosteniendo la viga de madera más grande, y se encontraba en lo más difícil del proceso.

- Harold, mira esto, estoy seguro de que este podría ser el animal que me atacó…

- Sid, no me molestes ahora…

- Pero Harold, solo míralo…

- Sid, no me estorbes – dijo Harold, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar la viga, demasiado pesada para el.

¡MÍRALO, MÍRALO! – repetía Sid hecho un energúmeno, con el libro abierto en la foto del Wendigo.

- Ay¡ayúdenme! – gritó Harold perdiendo el control. Pero Sid sostenía su libro con las dos manos, asi que no podía sostener la viga, y Rhonda y Nadine se hallaban muy lejos de ellos para ser de ayuda.

Harold soltó la viga, y esta cayó sobre toda la tarima armada, rompiendo varias de las otras vigas, con un estruendo poderoso que incluso levantó algo de polvo. Ante la incredulidad de las cuatro personas, la tarima (que le había costado mucho trabajo a Harold armar) se hallaba destruida).

Harold tomo un segundo para considerar la situación, después, la decisión se asomó en sus ojos. Volteó y dijo con energía.

- Sid¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Sid, quien había sido testigo de este tipo de decisiones por parte de Harold antes, decidió que lo mejor era poner una prudente distancia de esta situación y partió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, seguido de cerca por Harold, quien estaba ansioso de reunirse con él.

- Harold, espera¿Quién va a arreglar esto? – gritó Rhonda, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Las figuras de Sid y Harold se hicieron cada vez más pequeñas hasta que doblaron una esquina.

Rhonda consideró su situación. Hasta antes de la llegada de Sid, estaba disfrutando ver los músculos de Harold marcarse haciendo una tarima para su propio proyecto de modas en el mundo. Ahora, se encontraba ante la desolación y la ruina. La tarima estaba arruinada, y Harold no estaba ahora para tratar de repararla. Rhonda necesitaba ayuda.

- Te dije que debimos hacer este proyecto relacionado con insectos – dijo Nadine, casi en un tono de triunfo, para luego revisar que podían hacer con lo que quedaba de la tarima.

Abandonada por sus amigos, con poco tiempo para realizar su proyecto, Rhonda se encontraba en una situación muy lamentable para su sensible temperamento, y no pudo menos de reconocer que todo era culpa de Sid.

¿Qué podría ser peor que esto? – musitó tristemente. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

- Vaya¿existe algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, bomboncito? – dijo una voz que le dio escalofríos a Rhonda.

- Curly… - Dijo con un estremecimiento.

En la habitación de la primogénita de los Heyerdal, Helga había terminado de revisar el proyecto, cuando Phoebe volvió a entrar. En su rostro no había rastro de lágrimas.

- Phoebe- Helga se levantó y miró de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin se decidió y miró a Phoebe. – lo siento, yo no quería hablarte así, no debí hacerlo.

- No importa Helga- respondió Phoebe ¿te encuentras bien?

Helga no respondió nada, pero por su expresión, Phoebe supo que Helga no estaba bien.

Phoebe se había sentido atraída a la personalidad de Helga desde el jardín de niños. No le gustaba su actitud agresiva y grosera- la verdad es que a nadie - pero Phoebe sabía que Helga no cambiaría de personalidad solo por satisfacer a los demás. Sin embargo, Phoebe había visto, a lo largo de los años, señales, destellos, de una enorme sensibilidad, de un alma amorosa y gentil. No habían sido muchos, pero estaban ahí.

Phoebe era una de las chicas más inteligentes de su escuela. Pero su inteligencia no venía solo de la memorización de conceptos o de la realización de deberes escolares. Sus capacidades intuitivas, su capacidad para reconocer relaciones humanas, eran puestas a prueba día a día debido a su amistad con Helga. Phoebe no lo sabía entonces, pero ser amiga de Helga le había proporcionado retos que habían hecho que ella creciera mucho más como persona que todos los premios académicos que se esforzaba en ganar.

- Helga – dijo Phoebe, tomándola de la mano – Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga. Yo _realmente_ te aprecio. Sé que mucha gente no lo hace, que no todos pueden reconocerlo, pero yo _sé_ que tú eres una gran persona. Estoy segura que algún día, quienes tú esperas también podrán reconocerlo.

Phoebe se arrojó en los brazos de Helga, quien puso su familiar gesto de sorpresa. Pero luego, lentamente, también abrazó a Phoebe, permitiéndose sentir el amor de su mejor – y única - amiga.

- Phoebe, quiero que sepas dos cosas – dijo Helga – la primera es que tu eres, has sido y serás siempre mi mejor amiga – dijo Helga conmovida.

¿Y la segunda- preguntó Phoebe al separarse del abrazo de Helga.

- Esta escena jamás sucedió. – dijo Helga con su tono de voz habitual en esos casos.

- Olvidando – dijo Phoebe sonriendo.

Sid había perdido la cuenta de las cuadras que llevaba corriendo. Harold, a pesar de no contar con mucha condición física, no cejaba en su empeño de reunirse con su amigo y exponer, en argumentos contundentes, su punto de vista con respecto al desastre en casa de Rhonda. Sid le llevaba mucha ventaja, pero no lograría perderlo, pues estaba muy lejos de su casa, y realmente, no habría lugar donde el pudiera esconderse de Harold. En su loca carrera sin rumbo, Sid llegó a la manzana que ocupaba entera el edificio que albergaba al emporio de localizadores del Gran Bob, con un conspicuo retrato del Gran Bob luciendo una corona en el frente.

Bob estaba guardando algunos volantes en su auto. Todos sus empleados ya se habían ido, y el estaba cerrando el local, y vio a Sydney correr desesperado huyendo de un niño gordo y obviamente mucho más grande que el. Aún cuando Bob no era lo que se dice un alma caritativa, tampoco le gustaban las peleas ventajosas, y enarcó su uniceja. Levantó una mano para saludar a Sydney, y le señaló las puertas de su local. Sid entró como un rayo. Perseguido de cerca por Harold.

Antes de que Harold pudiera entrar, Bob le salió al paso.

- Buenas tardes¿te interesas en un localizador?

¿Qué? Yo… no… - dijo Harold dudando.

¿Entonces un teléfono celular?

- Esas cosas me confunden – dijo Harold.

- Bueno amigo, si no vas a comprar¿para qué quieres entrar? – dijo Bob, frunciendo el ceño. Era increíble como ese gesto le recordó a Harold de quien era padre Bob. Era el gesto de "no te metas conmigo" clásico de los Pataki.

- No, yo… nada… disculpe…- respondió Harold, dando la media vuelta, luego huyendo como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

Sid salió al estacionamiento, realmente agradecido de que lo hubieran salvado de una tal vez merecida paliza.

- Gracias señor Pataki.

- No lo menciones Sid, ese tipo es más grande que tú. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Ah, es un libro que habla de los encuentros – dijo Sid – ¿recuerda que le había dicho que tuvo un encuentro del segundo tipo? Bueno, pues uno de mis contactos me dijo que tal vez no había sido un encuentro del segundo tipo, pero podría ser del tercero o incluso del cuarto…

¿El chico que insiste que su compañero de escuela es extraterrestre?

- No.

¿Te refieres al maestro de primaria que esta convencido de que existen las hadas?

- No, tampoco…

¿El chico que dice que su mejor amigo es un fantasma?

- No…

¿El chico que golpearon en la cabeza cuando era bebe y ahora se comunica con los delfines?

- No… es el chico cuyo nick es una fruta.

- Ah- dijo Bob – ¿y porqué lo dice? – dijo mientras entraba con Sid a la oficina.

Después de la charla con Phoebe, Helga dedicó las siguientes horas en aplicarse con ahínco a terminar el trabajo y todo salió muy bien. Se despidió de los papas de Phoebe y se dirigió a su casa. Se sentía muy bien, esperanzada. Un sentimiento que solo Arnold tenía la capacidad de hacerla experimentar.

"_No voy a quejarme, tengo a Arnold, tengo a Phoebe, lo lograré. Es más¡qué demonios, le voy a dar otra oportunidad a papa. Iré a ver si Bob esta todavía en su oficina y lo dejaré que me lleve a casa. Tal vez pueda mostrarme a mi algo de esa otra 'dimensión'"._

Helga caminó animadamente hacia el Emporio de Localizadores del Gran Bob, seguida de cerca por el espía de siempre, quien se encontraba gratamente sorprendido de que Helga estuviera de tan buen humor.

A solo unas cuadras de ahí, Bob platicaba con Sid. Sid estaba gratamente sorprendido de que ALGUIEN, AL FIN, le hiciera caso. Su familia se había rendido hace mucho tiempo. Desde el incidente de la bolsa del dinero y el poste del castigo, sus compañeros de escuela no querían tomarlo en serio. Y ahora, a pesar de contar con un testigo material, Helga, no podía convencer a nadie. Pero el señor Pataki lo escuchaba sin dar muestras de incredulidad o de fastidio. Helga debía tener mucha suerte de tener un padre como él.

Bob también se sentía a gusto de encontrar a alguien que si escuchara su historia del encuentro extraterrestre. Alguien que no pensara que se emborrachó y se imaginó todo. Pero la verdad Sid tenía una inagotable imaginación.

Sid, en un arranque de generosidad, motivada porque Bob le había ayudado en su mortal trance con Harold, dijo:

- Señor Pataki, permítame regalarle el libro. – dijo Sid, con el tono de voz de un hombre que le hace el mayor regalo a otro.

- Oh, muchas gracias Sid – dijo Bob poniendo la sonrisa congelada que tenia reservada para estas ocasiones, como cuando le anunció a Helga que pasarían las siguientes tres horas viendo el musical de las ratas que cantan. La verdad, fuera de los encuentros extraterrestres, consideraba a los monstruos y fantasmas como un montón de patrañas.

Pero ese no era el punto, razonó Bob, el punto era que ahora el tenía que encontrar algo para regalarle a Sydney. Era amigo de su hija. Tenía que darle algo. Y algo BARATO.

Con la mentalidad emprendedora con la que formó su negocio de la nada, el gran Bob dio con la solución: Se encaminó a una de las cajas que tenía en su oficina y saco una camiseta blanca, talla chica, de las que habían salido más barata por millar.

- Bien Sid, deseo darte esto – dijo Bob, con la misma actitud de Sid unos momentos antes. Pero además, pensó "Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, quedo bien con los amigos de la niña, y tengo publicidad gratis"

- Gracias señor Pataki – dijo Sid, con la misma sonrisa congelada que el gran Bob había mostrado unos segundos antes. Pero bueno, había que ponerse la camiseta, no lo iba a desairar.

- Bien, es hora de irme¿deseas que te lleve a tu casa?

Afuera, en la calle, en la hora que antecede al crepúsculo, la última descendiente de la dinastía Pataki caminaba hacia el negocio de su padre, con esperanza en su corazón y ligereza en sus pies. Llegó hasta la esquina del negocio, y pudo ver emerger de él a Bob y a Sid, riendo – algo forzados, pero riendo – y luego vio el lema de la camiseta de Sid.

El logotipo "Big Bob Beepers".

Y Helga sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

**Próximo capitulo: Viaje a las estrellas II: La ira de Helga.**


	5. V Viaje a las estrellas 2: La Ira de He...

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo los derechos de Hey Arnold, estos pertenecen a Nick y a Craig Bartlett, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Otra vez me retrase para poner este capítulo, les pido disculpas a todas las personas que siguen este fic, ahora tengo más reviews:

**Sarahi:** Gracias por notar a mi personaje favorito (solo lo notan cuando lo golpean) y a Rhonda manipulando a Harold (¿pero eso no es muy difícil verdad?). Me encanta que hayas notado que Bob si trata de encajar en el mundo de Helga, logrando hacer más grande el abismo entre ellos. Esas cosas pasan mucho en la vida real.

**Natty:** ¡Que bien que te agrado la explicación de Phoebe! (aunque yo también me quedé con mi cara de What?)

La parte de Brainy y Big Bob es la que con más cariño hice, gracias por notarla. Brainy es mi personaje favorito porque es el único que conoce, comprende y ama a Helga por lo que es. ¡Su trabajo y buenos golpes le ha costado! Quise mostrar como nadie es un completo idiota desconsiderado, incluso Bob y Helga pueden ser amados a pesar de su actitud.

En cuanto al proyecto Minderiano¿notaste que Phoebe se puso nerviosa cuando Helga habló de extraterrestres? La respuesta a tu pregunta estaba en un fic aquí mismo en fanfiction, que fue "purgado" del sistema, pero es uno de los mejores fanfics de HA. Publicado por Megawacky Max, si quieres, mandame un mail y te paso la dirección por correo.

**Ipdar:** ¡Mami, mami, Ipdar se burló de mí! Te agradezco mucho que hayas notado la parte que con más cariño hice en el fic. Pienso que Bob no es tan tonto e insensible como nos parece a todos. A lo mejor no quiere enfrentar que Miriam podría ser alcohólica y por eso se refugia en el trabajo, la tele y la hija con la que hizo un "buen" trabajo, Olga. En todo caso, ni Bob ni Helga son santos. Hasta parecen padre e hija.

Si, a veces los padres hacen más caso a otros que los hijos, quien sabe porque, pero al menos, Bob sigue siendo un tacaño abusivo.

**Mr. Orange.** Te agradezco profundamente tus amplios reviews. Como dices en el primero, queria un título que explicara las historias asombrosas que todos tenían para contar (Miriam, Sid, Arnold, Lila). En cuanto a la relación Lila – Arnold – Helga, Arnold ahora tiene que tratar de entender a Helga, lo cual, podría decirle Brainy, es tan difícil como peligroso. Pero Arnold es un caballero y estoy seguro que primero "terminaría" con Lila (ella lo terminó mucho antes pero el sigue terco). El que los sorprenda Helga abrazados es algo que podría haber estado en el show.

Gracias por notar la escena Harold, Rhonda y Sid. Sid se esta ganando la venganza de mucha gente en el fic. Me agrada mucho que todos, incluyéndote, hayan notado la parte de Brainy, con quien me identificó más en la serie. Revisaré lo de Courtney.

Por último, los informantes misteriosos, son, efectivamente: Profesor Crocket, creyente en las hadas, Dib, investigador paranormal junior, Tucker, amigo de un adolescente fantasma, y Dil, loco obsesionado con extraterrestres en "rugrats crecidos". Tu sugerencia será tomada en cuenta en futuros capítulos.

Y ahora si al fic:

**V: Viaje a las estrellas 2: La Ira de Helga.**

_Ah Kirk, mi viejo amigo. ¿Conoces el proverbio Klingon que nos dice que la venganza es un plato que se disfruta mejor frío? Es muy frío en el espacio. -_**Khan. ****Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan**

Cuando el mundo de una persona se derrumba, regularmente esta discrimina los detalles que suceden a continuación. Helga jamás recordaría haber ido en el auto con Bob para dejar a Sid en su casa, ni tampoco como ella y Bob volvieron a su hogar, ni siquiera lo que su familia cenó esa noche. En cambio, recordaría a las ominosas nubes juntarse amenazando tormenta justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, el haber visto fijamente el sillón de la sala donde unos meses antes Bob le dijo al estafador de Doug Lesham que él sería para Bob "el hijo que nunca tuvo", y, tal vez más que ninguna otra cosa, recordaría el aspecto de la camiseta rosa con la leyenda "Big Bob Beepers" que colgaba de uno de los ganchos de su guardarropa.

Era una camiseta talla chica, rosa, con amplio cuello y mangas que le llegaban a Helga hasta arriba de los codos, con un gran circulo blanco en el frente en el que se leían las palabras "Big Bob Beepers", con una corona sobre un localizador, campeando en su centro. Era casi cómico ver como el Gran Bob se tomaba tan en serio el auto impuesto título de "Rey de los localizadores". Desde la competencia del Día de los Padres, Helga no había vuelto ni siquiera a considerar la idea de ponerse otra vez esa camiseta, uno más de los muchos monumentos erigidos a la ambición, egolatría y mal gusto del patriarca de los Patakis.

Y ahora Helga, encerrada en su guardarropa, con el último altar en aras de Arnold a su espalda, no podía dejar de ver la horrible camiseta. A pesar de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Arnold en la azotea de la torre FTI, aquel fatídico día, Arnold había elegido a Lila. Y ahora, el gran Bob la abandonaba por Sid, un neurótico paranoico y demente que no había hecho nada en su vida además de creerle a Bob su loca historia de encuentros extraterrestres. La olvidada camiseta con el símbolo Big Bob Beepers le parecía ahora a Helga un símbolo hueco, no de lo que tenía, sino de lo que había perdido.

El guardarropa de Helga era un lugar muy especial. Era el lugar más seguro del mundo para ella, el lugar donde podía expresar sus sentimientos de amor, largo tiempo contenidos. Sin embargo, ahora sentía miedo. Y dolor. ¿Qué había sucedido mal¿Por qué Arnold no podía amarla¿Por qué estaba obsesionado con Lilaaaaaa? Cierto, era hermosa, inteligente, vestía bien, tenía modales, sofisticación, sentido del humor y era la niña más tierna de la escuela, pero ella jamás, jamás podría amar a Arnold de la forma en que Helga lo hacía. Helga había pensado que Arnold entendería eso y la elegiría a ella sobre esa mosca muerta presumida, pero tal vez había sido solo un sueño.

Y ahora Bob, su propio padre, también la abandonaba por otro.

Y con quien se lo hacía. Con Sid, un tipo paranoico y mentiroso, exagerado y grosero, hipócrita y mentiroso, era tu amigo un instante y en el siguiente momento te enterraba un cuchillo en la espalda, un revoltoso y una gallina… ¿Por qué a Sid, precisamente? Olga era perfecta, ya lo sabía, pero Sid no era para nada perfecto. ¿Sería porque Bob quería tener un hombre para manejar su imperio¿Un heredero al trono del Rey de los Localizadores?

¿Qué había hecho Helga para merecer esto?

De pronto, Helga se dio cuenta que la última vez que ella había pasado un buen tiempo con su padre aparte de cuando ambos se burlaron de los zoquetes que habían pagado para ver durante tres horas un musical de ratas cantantes, fue cuando Bob la cargo en hombros antes de darle una paliza a Nick. Por contraste, Helga recordó los malos tiempos: Como Bob le había pagado - ¡A Arnold, precisamente a él! – para que la dejara ganar en el concurso de deletreo, sus abusos en el campo de golf, como Bob había querido derribar al gran Pete, como había destruido la visión artística de Arnold con su carro alegórico localizador gigante, y, lo último en orden pero no en importancia, como Bob había querido destruir el vecindario para tener su Super Emporio de Localizadores Gran Bob…

Pero luego, Helga reflexionó, estaba la otra cara de la moneda: Como Helga había estado ausente de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bob, y solo le dio un regalo y un beso para irse inmediatamente después, como Helga había renunciado a ser su caddy en el campo de golf, como perdió a propósito en el concurso de deletreo, como manipuló a Bob con el carro alegórico y con su presencia en la casa del árbol del viejo Pete, como lo engañó para que despidiera a Inga, como lo traicionó con el abuelo de Arnold en el día de los padres, como conspiró para evitar que destruyera el vecindario y expandiera su imperio de localizadores… a la vista de todo esto, Helga no podía negar que ella tampoco había sido, lo que se dice, una gran hija…

Si, Bob había lastimado los sentimientos de Helga muchas veces. Todas las veces que la llamaba "Olga", toda la atención que le dedicaba a Olga y no a ella, todos los momentos tiernos que Helga había tratado de compartir con Bob y que Bob había arruinado (su felicitación en el campo de golf, cuando le pidió un consejo para la pelea con Patty, el mostrarle su disfraz de extraterrestre… ¡malditos sean los extraterrestres!).

Sin embargo, ahora la camiseta rosa era un símbolo. Un símbolo de que Bob _SI_ la quería, que se había tomado valioso tiempo de su amado imperio de localizadores para dedicárselo a ella, a Helga. Claro, Bob había encontrado la manera de arruinarlo todo, como de costumbre, pero Bob había ido al día de los Padres y había participado en los estúpidos concursos del cursi del maestro Simmons con ella. Y ahora…

Y ahora…

Helga pensó en Phoebe, su mejor amiga. Cuando Helga se sentía mal, era Phoebe quien lloraba. Así había sido en la obra de teatro de los 3 grupos de alimentos: el musical de Helga Pataki, así había sido hacia solo unas horas. Helga tal vez debería llorar, pero descubrió que no podía. Solo había llorado por la gorra de Arnold, o cuando descubrió lo cruel que había tratado a Lila cuando esta llegó a Hillwood, pero ahora, por alguna causa, Helga no podía llorar, aunque quería hacerlo. Reflexionó que, aún antes que Arnold, Helga había deseado que Bob la… amara. Que ella y Miriam lo hicieran. Ellos le habían roto el corazón aún antes que Arnold…

Tal vez a Helga ya no le quedaran más lágrimas…

En un gesto de sentimentalismo que probablemente lamentaría en la mañana, Helga se puso la camiseta rosa sobre su pijama, como un amuleto para conservar el poco amor que le quedaba de su padre. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado dentro del closet, pero cuando se acostó, notó que la lluvia azotaba furiosamente los cristales de su ventana. Como si los cielos hubieran decidido sustituir a Phoebe.

Con la cabeza en su almohada, Helga cerró los ojos, y empezó lo que sería su largo viaje hacia la noche…

"Estos son los viajes de la nave Sunset Arms, - dice la voz de Big Bob en una pantalla de estrellas - la cual esta en una expedición para salvar a los padres de su capitán, Alfred".

"¡Es Arnold papá".

"Ah si, Arnold. Me confundí. En una misión de cinco años, la nave va a ir a descubrir nuevos mundos y nuevas civilizaciones. ¿Dios mío, quien escribe estos diálogos?"

"¡Papá"

"Bien, bien, La nave esa va a ir a donde ninguna otra nave jamás ha ido"

Luego sale la canción original de "Viaje a las estrellas", cantada por Miriam, ante la mortificada mirada de Helga. Bob prosigue con su narración.

"Bitácora espacial 20.2.3. En nuestro capítulo anterior, el heroico capitán Arnold había ido al misterioso planeta de la gente de Ojos Verdes por una llamada de auxilio, que resulto ser una trampa de la malvada villana recurrente Lilasa Yer".

En la arena de peleas, vemos al capitán Arnold, vestido con el uniforme de capitán de la flota espacial, atado a una mesa, mientras escucha a su captora, la hermosa pero malvada Lilasa Yer, quien usa un coqueto uniforme verde con minifalda y botas negras. En el fondo se ve a los guardias de Lilasa Yer: Rutmac Dogal, Sum mer, Ma Ria, Maryma Rgareth y Misfel Ter. En estos momentos, Lilasa Yer le explica al Capitán Arnold su cruel destino.

"Bien capitán Arnold¡parece que ha caído en mi trampa"

"Solamente alguien tan malvado como tú Lilasa, podría usar una señal de auxilio de una forma tan baja".

"Ah, pero resultó¿no es así? Yo sabía que el noble y heroico capitán Arnold estaba al pendiente de cualquier llamada de auxilio, esperando que fueran sus padres. Y ahora yo tengo tu completa atención"

"¿Y que plan maligno tienes esta vez, Lilasa?"

"Oh estoy tan segura de que quiero contártelo, has sido capturado para ser llevado como esclavo a nuestro planeta¡el Planeta de las Mujeres Perfectas!"

"Pero yo creí que yo no te gustaba te gustaba, que solo te gustaba".

Luego vemos que ambos se encuentran dentro de una pantalla, donde son observados desde el puente de la nave Sunset Arms por la primer oficial Phi B. y el doctor McJohansen, alias 'Cabellos'.

"El capitán Arnold parece haber sido abducido por un ser fisiológicamente perfecto con el objetivo de convertirlo en un engrane más para la reproducción de su raza perfeccionada genéticamente. ¿Alguna propuesta para la solución, doctor McJohansen?"

"Bueno Phi B, yo aún no veo cual es el problema de Arnold."

"Su afirmación no es lógica, doctor McJohansen. Y desde mi particular punto de vista, ni siquiera es graciosa. ¿Cómo sugiere que salvemos a nuestro capitán?"

"¿Y yo que sé Phi B¡Yo soy un médico, no un doctor del corazón! – luego pone una sonrisa seductora - ¿o si lo soy¿Tú que opinas, Phi B?"

La primer Oficial Phi B se las arregla para ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

"Doctor Johansen, nunca podrá comprenderlo, nunca podrá saber el drama que representa ser un mestizo, mitad vulcano, mitad minderiano…"

"Oh, pero Phi B, ciertamente puedo intentarlo, mira¿qué tal si tú y yo…?"

"¿Disculpen, pero nos permiten proseguir? – dice Arnold molesto desde el monitor de la nave."

"Permitiendo – dice Phi B. – adelante."

"Bien Capitán Arnold – prosigue Lilasa Yer. – para responder a su pregunta, le diré que usted no me gusta me gusta, solo me gusta, pero tengo que hacer esto a petición de la Reina de las Mujeres Perfectas y Princesa de los Localizadores, la poderosa ¡Olgapa Taki!"

Se enciende dramáticamente una proyección detrás de Lilasa Yer y aparece una enorme fotografía de Olgapa Taki, sonriendo. De sus dientes perfectos sale brillo.

"Tu reina me hace los mandados¿Cómo ves Lilasa?" – se oye una voz.

"¿Quién se atreve a insultar a la poderosa reina del Planeta de las Mujeres Perfectas? – responde furiosa Lilasa Yer".

"Yo, la Princesa del Planeta de las Amazonas Guerreras: Hell Gal".

Aparece Helga rompiendo la pantalla (y con ella la imagen de Olgapa Taki) vestida como amazona guerrera, con un casco vikingo.

"¡La Princesa Renegada! – Dice Lilasa Yer con odio y alarma. - ¡Guardias!"

"¡Así serás buena Lilasa¡Llamando a tus guardias montoneras en vez de enfrentarme! – dijo Hell Gal – te reto a un duelo mortal por el cabeza de balón".

"Estoy tan segura de que acepto tu desafío" – dice Lilasa Yer, saltando a la Arena.

"Primero tú, después el capitán cabeza de balón, luego la odiosa Reina Oooooolgapa¡nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi conquista del espacio!" – gritó Hell Gal.

"Disculpen¿puedo opinar?" – preguntó el capitán Arnold.

"¡NO!" – Respondieron ambas.

Entonces se inicia una gran batalla entre Lilasa Yer y Hell Gal para obtener al capitán Arnold, suena música dramática en el fondo, ambas guerreras manipulan en forma experta sus lanzas energéticas, el equilibrio del poder entre la perfecta técnica de Lilasa Yer y la enorme agresividad de Hell Gal parece prolongarse cuando de pronto… Sid y Bob aparecen en el fondo, platicando mientras caminan.

"¿Qué?" – exclama Hell Gal mirándolos sorprendida.

"Te has distraído en batalla, un error fatal" – grita Lilasa Yer mientras amenaza a Hell Gal con su lanza y la ataca por la espalda.

"Oh, espérate" – dice Hell Gal fastidiada mientras le responde su ataque con su lanza, sin voltear a verla, (tiene mucha práctica golpeando a Brainy sin voltear a verlo).

Hell Gal ve a Sid y Bob caminando y platicando muy divertidos, y su ceño se frunce amenazadoramente.

"Bueno, esto se acabo, váyanse".

El capitán Arnold y Lilasa Yer la miran dudosos

"¿Cómo váyanse¿Y el duelo?"

"¡Váyanse ya par de payasos!"

El doctor "cabellos" y la primer oficial Phi B. aparecen gracias a un rayo transportador.

"¿Y nosotros?"

"¡Criminal! Ustedes también. Quiero estar sola."

"¿Y las guardias?"

"Dales el día libre, vivan mucho y prosperen y todo eso ¡Doi!"

Hell Gal ya no existe, ahora solo esta Helga quien corre sigilosamente detrás de Sid y Big Bob. Lilasa Yer se convierte en Lila sosteniendo una lanza de utilería, Phoe B. en Phoebe con unas orejas de vulcano de las que venden en las convenciones de historietas, y el doctor Cabellos en Gerald, quien esta muy enojado.

"Bueno, esa Helga nos dejo en medio de un sueño, no puedo creerlo."

"Estoy tan segura de que debe tener sus motivos."

"¡Justo cuando ella estaba teniendo un sueño que a mí me gustaba!"

"Oigan, chicos, - dijo Arnold - ¿me pueden desatar de la mesa?"

Phoebe, Lila, Arnold y Gerald se van, de bastante mala gana, mientras Helga espía a Sid y a Bob, quienes se separan cuando llaman al celular de Bob. Bob comienza a hablar y, mientras tanto, Sid toma un enorme traje de buzo, igual al que llevó a la escuela cuando estaba convencido de que tenía gérmenes.

El traje se queda junto a Bob, mientras este sigue hablando. Helga comienza a fruncir el seño. En cuanto se voltea Sid, va a ver el traje, abre el casco… para descubrir a Bob. La cara es tan parecida a la de Bob, que podría ser un clon…

Helga decide preguntarle a Sid de una muy buena vez que esta pasando, de pronto Sid se separa de Bob y Helga lo sigue…

"Sid¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"¿A que te refieres Helga? – pregunta Sid inocentemente, lo que enfurece a Helga".

"Te voy a explicar a lo que me refiero, fenómeno narigón". – dijo Helga agarrándole la nariz a Sid, solo para que se le quede entre las manos.

Helga miró la nariz en sus manos unos momentos, se queda sorprendida y dice, titubeando:

"¿Qué, qué es esto? Yo no apreté tan fuerte¿Qué pasa¿Usas un disfraz?"

Sid mira a Helga, con su cara sin nariz, de repente, con una mano, se toma la gorra y se quita todo su disfraz de humano, para dejar solo a una figura verde, con todo el parecido a una rana.

"Bien terrícola¡se acabaron los juegos¡En realidad, yo soy Zie - Geldon un soldado de la avanzada que conquistará la tierra para el planeta de los Hombres Rana!"

"¿Queeeeeeeee?"

"¿No lo hubieras imaginado nunca, verdad¡El disfraz de paranoico funcionó perfectamente!"

"¿Hay un planeta de hombres rana?"

"Si, nuestro plan es secuestrar a los miembros más molestos y agresivos de la sociedad terrícola, para sustituirlos con clones simpáticos. Los demás terrícolas estarán tan ocupados disfrutando que haya un idiota menos en el mundo, que jamás se detendrán a preguntarse el porque del cambio. Y cuando lo descubran¡será demasiado tarde! – gritó Sid."

Helga se queda mirándolo fijamente

"¿Y por qué me cuentas tu plan?"

Zie - Geldon solo sonrío. Era una sonrisa siniestra, principalmente porque no tenía dientes. Helga sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, volteó y vio otro traje de buzo, pero de su tamaño, detrás de ella.

"¡Auxilio, todos vamos a morir¡Los extraterrestres quieren que yo me porte simpática!" – gritó Helga desesperada, comenzando a correr en la oscuridad.

"¿Algún problema, Helga?" – dijo una voz extraña. Era una voz que Helga conocía bien, una voz¿como decirlo, _burbujeante_ de felicidad.

"¿TÚ?" – Gritó Helga, olvidando por completo a la invasión de los hombres rana…

"Si, yo, hermanita bebe, he venido a ayudarte" – dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

"¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI SUEÑO!" – gritó Helga.

"Pero hermanita…" – gimoteó la voz en la oscuridad.

"No Olga, sal inmediatamente, tengo que soportarte en la casa, pero no te voy a soportar en mi sueño¡ni loca!" – gritó Helga convencida.

"Calma, calma, hermanita bebe. No quieres perder los estribos ahora¿verdad?" – dijo una voz de Olga mucho más dulce de lo normal – "No te conviene".

"¿De que hablas Olga?" – dice Helga enarcando su uniceja. – "Dame una buena razón para que yo deba escucharte".

"Bien hermanita bebe, una buena razón sería… que soy la única oportunidad que te queda".

"¿A que te refieres Olga? – dijo Helga fastidiada – ¡Tú arruinas mi vida sin siquiera intentarlo! bastante tengo con soportarte en el mundo real¿no puedes dejarme en mis sueños en paz?"

"Ah, pero a ti te gusta que yo aparezca en tus sueños, sobre todo llorando¿ verdad, hermanita?" – dijo la voz, con una entonación diferente. – "¿No te gustaría saber como fue, querida Helga?" – de pronto la silueta de Olga salió de la oscuridad, el mismo chaleco negro con camisa blanca, la misma minifalda verde de siempre que se le veía tan bien, la misma imagen perfecta, pero no se le veía la cara, cubierta aún por las sombras.

"¿Cómo fue _qué_?" – respondió Helga de muy mala gana.

"Vivir sola, con mami y papi, sin ningún hermano que estuviera ahí junto a ti para protegerte…"

"¿Protegerme¿Protegerme de que¡Tú nunca me protegiste de nada!"

"¿Ah no, hermanita bebe? – La figura de Olga se acercó más a Helga - ¿Crees que la vida fue injusta contigo¿Qué a nadie le agrada como eres?"

Por un momento, algo cruzó por la mente de Helga. Se sintió amenazada.

"¿Qué te parecería estar condenada a NO ser tu, sino solo una muñeca de cuerda?"

De pronto la oscuridad dio paso a la luz, y Helga pudo ver la cara de Olga como una hermosa, pero fría y distante, cara de porcelana.

"Aaaaaay¿que es esto?" – gritó Helga realmente asustada.

"No te asustes hermanita Bebé, solo quiero aconsejarte algo…" - dijo Olga, su cara de nuevo en las tinieblas, con su voz llena de alegría artificial.

"¿Aconsejarme, que?"

"Primero que nada¿Qué sientes por mí?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Tú me amas¿no es así?"

Helga se quedó sin aliento.

"¡No es cierto!" - dijo en cuanto pudo recuperarlo.

"Claro que si" – respondió Olga – "todas las oportunidades que has tenido para vengarte de mí, las has desperdiciado por eso¿no?".

"Bueno…"

"Lo que quiero decir, Helga, es que ambas somos hermanas, somos Pataki. Tal vez te haya robado la atención de mami y papi, pero lo hice porque la necesitaba. Tenía derecho a ella, yo también soy su hija. Los quiero a ellos, a pesar de lo que me hicieron, y también te quiero a ti, y me quieres a mí…"

"Ve al grano Olga" – interrumpió una aburrida Helga.

"Bien, el asunto es que si Papi va a querer a alguien a estas alturas del partido, será a una Pataki, y no a un… eh¿como se apellida Sid?"

"No lo sé – dijo Helga, como dándose cuenta por primera vez.

Las hermanas Pataki se miraron muy confundidas.

"Bueno, como sea, tienes que hacer algo para que Sid ya no este con Papi."

"Algo¿a qué te refieres, con algo?"

"Los accidentes suceden…"

Helga no podía creerlo

"Olga¿comprendes lo que sugieres?"

"No te aconsejo nada que no hayas hecho antes¿recuerdas a tu nana Inga?"

La expresión culpable de Helga demostraba claramente que si se acordaba.

"Ella se entrometió contigo, y pagó el precio. Pero esto no se trata de otras personas, hermanita bebe, se trata de ti…"

"¿De mí?" – repitió Helga.

"Si Helga, de ti, porque tal vez tu no eres la más inteligente"… - la voz seguia siendo de Olga, pero ahora la figura era la de una Phoebe con la cara oculta en las sombras…

"…ni eres la más popular…" – Phoebe se convirtió en Rhonda, de nuevo con la cara oculta en las sombras…

"…tampoco eres la más sensible…" – Rhonda se transformó en Sheena, sin mostrar su rostro…

"…ni la más hermosa…" – Sheena se transformó en una Ruth con el rostro oculto…

"…y no eres la más dulce…" – Ruth se convirtió en Lila

"… o en resumen, no eres perfecta" – la figura de Olga volvió a aparecer – "… pero tienes sentimientos, ideales y convicciones. Y entre estas últimas, esta la de saber que la vida te ha tratado injustamente y es justo que alguien pague y que ese alguien no seas _tú."_

"¿Y el punto Olga, el punto al que tan lentamente tratas de llegar? – dijo una impaciente Helga."

"El punto es, Helga, que no debes dejarte presionar por tu amigo el narizón", – dijo la figura de Miriam – "y decirle que no te va a quitar a tu papa tan fácil. Debes decirle: 'Soy una mujer, y se rugir'. ¿Te sirvió el consejo, Helga?"

Helga iba a responder cuando de pronto escuchó una voz tranquilizadora:

"No la escuches Helga, solo quiere engañarte… tu eres mejor que eso…"

Helga se volvió para comprobar que no era otro más que…

"¡Arnold, es decir¡Estúpido cabeza de balón¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quiero prevenirte contra esto¡Esta cosa no es tu hermana!".

"¿Y porque tendría que escucharte?" – dijo Helga, muy enojada.

"Porque es lo correcto. El que Sid y tu papá congenien no quiere decir que el te quiera menos, tu lo sabes Helga, sabes que es lo correcto no tratar de dañar su amistad ¿Verdad?"

"Yo… no…" - dijo una Helga dudosa…

"¡Por favor Helga¡Eres mucho mejor que esto, una y otra vez me lo has demostrado, no caigas en el juego de esta cosa¿no sabes qué es?"

De pronto, la sombra que era Olga se arrastró junto a Arnold y tomó de nuevo la forma de Lila, y al verlos juntos, Helga se puso furiosa, y sintió que una calma fría y calculadora se apoderaba de su corazón.

"Y bien Olga" – Helga volteó, justo para ver a la sombra de nuevo con la figura de Olga, olvidando por completo a Arnold, - "¿Qué me estabas diciendo?"

"Que nadie te va a quitar el amor de Papi, Arnold tiene derecho a elegir a quien amar…"

"¿Ah si¿Desde cuando?" – preguntó Helga.

"Bien, bien" – concedió Olga – "pero el punto es que Papi tiene que amarnos a nosotras, sus hijas. Debes dejarle claro a ese tal Sid que nadie te va a quitar a tu papa…"

"Si…"

"¡Vives bajo una tiranía implacable, tienes que destruir, o serás destruida!"

"Ajá…"

"¿Me estas poniendo atención?"

"¿Por qué hacerlo Olga? Es decir¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso? Ninguna de las cosas que haces me ha beneficiado¿Por qué escucharte ahora?"

"Ah, entiendo, desconfías de tu propia hermana… bueno, me amas, pero me odias: no importa, te propongo… un trato" – dijo Olga.

"¿Un trato?" – preguntó Helga muy interesada…

"Claro, destruye a Sid, y luego ambas arreglaremos nuestras diferencias con Papi, -¿qué te parece?" – dijo Olga con su voz llena de alegría burbujeante.

Helga pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes.

"Trato hecho". – respondió Helga.

De pronto, ambas comenzaron a reír, una risa que solo podría calificarse como villanesca. Si Helga hubiera puesto atención, habría notado que la risa de Olga no era la que su hermana acostumbraba, sino que era idéntica a la suya.

Pero Helga no prestó atención, porque de pronto, cortó su risa y dijo:

"Ahora si Olga¡LARGO DE MI SUEÑO!"

"Si, ya me voy" – dijo la sombra de Olga, con un tono de voz que parecía el de Helga.

"Bueno¡ahora si Sid, ya sacaste boleto!" – le respondió Helga a un paciente extraterrestre, que se había pasado todo el tiempo mirando hacia una pantalla donde estaba Sydney, su mascota en la vida real, una verdadera rana con una corona.

Helga se acercó y primero rompió los trajes de buzo que albergaban los clones de su padre y de ella misma, empapándose en el proceso de una asquerosa baba verde.

"¿Con que querían que yo me portara amable, no?" - Le dijo Helga a Sid con una sonrisa salvaje. – "¡Ahora mismo me devuelves a MÍ padre y a MÍ Planeta!"

El hombre rana llamado Sid comenzó a correr, pero Helga lo persiguió, mientras corrían pasaron por una señal que decía:

"PLANETA PATAKI, AMALO O LÁRGATE"

Sid tropezó, como todos los perseguidos en las películas de terror tropiezan, y fue alcanzado por una furiosa Helga, quien utilizó a la Vieja Betsy y a los cinco vengadores para rodear el baboso cuello de Sid, y apretar, apretar, apretar, mientras reía una aterradora risa de triunfo cuya intensidad aumentó en la noche, cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que al fin la despertó el sonido de su propia risa.

Cuando Helga despertó, se encontró estrangulando a su almohada.

Helga frunció el ceño, aventó la almohada al piso, separo las cobijas, encendió una lámpara para leer y se puso a pasear por la habitación. Algunos tipos se habían buscado problemas con ella y como que se llamaba Helga G. Pataki que con ella los iban a encontrar. Primero sería el paranoico de Sid, luego la mosca muerta de Lila, y, última en orden pero no en importancia, la odiada Olga. Todos ellos ahora si iban a saber lo que era bueno.

"¿Pero cómo? – se preguntó Helga en voz baja - ¿Cómo podré llevar a mi cabo mi justa venganza…?"

En ese momento, el viento sopló y abrió la ventana de Helga, desordenando su habitación. Helga se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró. Luego se fijó en la mesa, donde estaba todavía el libro que ella no le había entregado a Sid. El libro estaba abierto en una página que el viento había señalado al azar, así que Helga se dirigió a cerrarlo, pero no lo hizo. Porque su atención fue capturada por un grabado en la página.

Helga examinó con atención la página. Mostraba el curioso grabado de un hombre asustado, en medio de un bosque de aspecto sombrío, mirando la luna llena. Su rostro era una máscara de terror. Movida por un impulso indefinible, Helga volteó la siguiente página, para mostrar a un horrible monstruo peludo con apariencia salvaje, en exactamente la misma posición y en el mismo bosquecillo que estaba el hombre de la página anterior.

Helga tuvo una inspiración. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, desafiada por tan solo una minúscula lámpara para leer, su mente bosquejó un plan tan maligno y sutil como ingenioso y brillante. Un rayó iluminó la habitación, seguido de otro, y de otro más, dejando ver a una Helga con una sonrisa cruel, la cual se convirtió en una risa de alegría, la retorcida satisfacción que solo brinda la crueldad.

En Hillwood, las oscuras nubes seguían derramando lluvia, evitando que los lastimosos seres que habitaban la ciudad pudieran apreciar el cielo. Pero sobre esas nubes, enorme, luminosa, e indiferente al sufrimiento humano, se alzaba la pálida luna llena, dando una silenciosa bienvenida a todos los monstruos en que los humanos se convertían, cobijados por las tinieblas nocturnas.

**Siguiente capítulo: VI "La invasión de los ladrones de almas"**


End file.
